Old, New, Borrowed, Blue
by Montana Magic
Summary: The conclusion. Upped the rating a little for language. Probably still a little low.
1. Chapter One

A/N I'm back. (I therefor suggest you run away as fast as you can) This isn't the sequel to Secrets that I said I'd get out. But I'm working on it, I promise. I completely rewriting Revealed so you'll get it as soon as possible. This a story I'm still working on so if you suggest things in reviews I might use them. If you haven't read Secrets I suggest you do because it the best story I've written. (If you've seen my other stories you'll agree with me) Thanks Michelle Drake for editing this for me. I used some of what you suggested and kept some the same. 

Disclaimer: I think I've forgotten to do these for a few of my stories. Disclaimers suck, they make you realize you don't own the cute guys you write about. Well You know the drill I don't own anything I really want to own yada, yada, yada. Screw the damn disclaimer. It's fanfiction, does anyone really think they own anything here?

****

Chapter One: Coming Home

"Mail." Said Jamie, coming into the kitchen where Caitie and Val were eating lunch. Caitie and Val groaned. "Val, you've got a letter from Brooke. We do too." Jamie tossed an envelope in front of Val and an identical one in front of Caitie.

"Who else would send me a letter here?" Asked Val. "Only my parents, Brooke, and Hank know I live here now." Val picked up the off-white envelope and was surprised by its weight. Val already knew what it was. She broke the seal and read:

You are cordially invited to the wedding of:

Brooke Krista Lanier

And

Hank Michael Beecham

At the Stratford Inn on August 5, 2006

R.S.V.P. (859) 555-9891

Val already knew what the invitation said. At first she'd been thrilled, now it just depressed her.

"I think I'm gonna go to my room for awhile. Maybe finish packing. We're leaving early tomorrow morning." Said Val as she dumped her uneaten lunch in the sink and disappeared into her room. They were driving back to Kingsport to help Brooke and Hank plan their upcoming wedding. They'd known about it for the past month.

"I'm worried about her." Said Jamie. He rested his arm on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"You and me both." Replied Caitie. "We should just give her some time. It hasn't even been a month yet."

"Maybe. Do you think going home for a wedding will be a good idea?"

"Maybe not so much the wedding, but going home is definitely a good idea." 

"She needs to eat something, I've barely seen her eat at all. She's lost a lot of weight, and that's not healthy for her."

"Especially now." Caitie kissed Jamie on the cheek.

***

Val went into the room she was occupying for the time being. It wasn't large, but not the size of a closet either. She'd only been living here for three weeks. She happened to glance at her bedside table, it held three pictures on it. 

The first one was taken at her high school graduation. She, Hank, Tyler, and Caitie were all wearing their red graduation gowns, Jamie was wearing jeans and a leather jacket. He still had one more year of high school left. Brooke had sneaked into the picture and had one arm around Val and the other around Tyler. Everyone looked happy.

Brooke was just starting high school that year, where she would already be friends with a senior, and according to her friends that was worth major popularity points. Her friends had also pointed out that he was cute, so that was worth even more to her. Brooke had kindly pointed out that Jamie had a girlfriend who Brooke was also friends with.

Caitie had been accepted to the University of Minnesota Duluth. She said that when she visited the campus she had fallen in love with the town. She was also smiling because Val had been accepted to the University of Minnesota Twin Cities. Caitie was thrilled that they'd only be a few hours away from each other.

Jamie was just about to start his senior year. He was bummed because Caitie would be halfway across the country, but happy that she'd gotten into her first choice college, and his. He was planning on following her to college the year after.

Hank had graduated first in the class, the class of 2002 Valedictorian. He'd gotten into NYU, which was where his dad had gone.

Tyler had been accepted to college in Europe. He told Val he didn't want to leave her. She told him to go where he wanted to. In the end he'd left Kingsport and gone to Europe.

Val remembered that day. They had drifted apart over the year they had been together, realized that they made better friends than a couple. No one actually said it, but they had broken up. The second picture was of Val and Kain.

On their wedding day just over a year ago. Val had just finished her junior year of college and Kain had just graduated.

Val in a long white gown studded with seed pearls. Kain in his black tux. They were standing on steps of a deep scarlet velvet. This wasn't their formal wedding picture, Brooke had taken this one right after the ceremony, everyone else had been at the reception. The picture reminded Val of her and Kain's one year wedding anniversary party. It had been held in the same building as their reception had been. Her favorite part of the night had been when she and Kain had been outside enjoying warm June weather when Kain had given her a locket. It was a silver heart on a delicate chain. But instead of having a picture inside of it Kain had had the words 'True Love' engraved. Val hadn't taken the locket off once since she got it.

But it wasn't her receiving the locket the really cemented the night into Val's brain. It was also the night that Hank had finally proposed to Brooke. He'd come to Val on the day that Brooke graduated from high school asking for her advice, claiming that she knew Brooke the best. Val had told him to shut up and listen to his heart. Right after her graduation party he had gone out to buy her the ring. It took him another two weeks to get up the nerve to pop the question. Brooke had immediately started to cry and it had taken her a full five minutes before she could stop crying enough to tell him yes.

Val wasn't sure how they had actually gotten together, but she was glad it happened. Brooke and Hank were the perfect couple. The only detail about her wedding that she didn't like was that Tyler hadn't been there. He'd lost touch with everyone. He was the only person she'd ever lost touch with. She lived with Caitie and Jamie, and Hank was marrying Brooke. Val didn't even know if Tyler knew she had gotten married.

The last picture was of her and Kain at an apple orchard. Hank had taken this one. Kain had lifted Val up to reach an apple them neither of them could. Val was wearing a thick sweater and jeans. The picture had been taken before Kain had asked her to marry him.

"What happened to us?" She though sadly before she fell onto her bed and started to cry.

***

__

Val glanced up at the sky as she unlocked the door of her car. The clouds were almost black, and she could see them moving in the sky. She hoped it wouldn't rain. Not today, she was in too good a mood for it to rain. No such luck, the minute she started to drive, big fat rain drops started to pelt her car and splatter when they hit.

She hated to drive in the rain. She could already tell that the storm was going to be a bad one. She remembered the last time she had seen a storm this bad. Sure it rained a lot in Minnesota, there had even been a few tornadoes, but none had touched ground anywhere near her.

The last storm she remembered like this was when she was seventeen. Hank was supposed to be helping a little boy named Sam. Then the bridge had flooded and Sam had been forced to stay at the station. She remembered trying to hide Sam from Alex the entire night, also trying to work on a project that included a broom handle, a paper towel roll, and a dish cloth.

Before she realized it, she was home. She pulled into the parking garage of her and Kain's apartment building. They'd shared it since her sophomore year of college. Kain's junior year. She still couldn't believe that she and Kain had already been married for a year. She was glad that she didn't have to be outside in this weather. She checked her watch and saw that Kain should be home any minute. She hurried inside and heated up the over for the casserole she had made the day before. Right now she was sure nothing could wreck her good mood, not even the storm.

She still couldn't believe she was going to have a baby. She'd just found out today and couldn't wait to tell Kain. She wasn't sure how he would take it though. She knew he'd be happy, but they were young, still trying to work their way through school. Val had a year of college and med school still ahead of her and Kain had been accepted into law school. Kain had been given a scholarship and a job interning at a firm until he graduated law school and could become a lawyer at their firm. Val had gotten a partial scholarship to school, and had enough money in the bank to get her through school. She knew her parents would help her if she needed it, but she still hated to ask.

Val looked at her watch again, Kain was ten minutes late. Val wasn't worried, she knew because of the storm there would be traffic. Kain might have had a busy day and might not have finished his work and had stayed late to finish it. Both acceptable reasons for being late. He always understood when she was late. She worked as a receptionist at the hospital, but she also helped calm down young kids by reading them stories or just sitting with them until their parents came.

Val was going to burst unless she told someone her news. She picked up the phone and called her Mom. 

"Hello." Said a voice on the other end.

"Hank? What are you doing answering the phone at my parents house?" Asked Val.

"Hey Val. Nice to hear from you too. I've been waiting for Brooke to get ready for the past hour. How did she make it to school on time?"

"I don't think even Nancy Drew can solve that mystery." Val let a smile cross her lips, not that there wasn't one there already. "It really is good to hear from you."

"Do you want me to get Brooke on the phone? I think she knows I'm talking to you."

"How?"

"She's trying to steal the phone away from me right this minute. Gotta go." Said Hank quickly before Brooke wrenched the phone from his hand.

"Val! You've gotta call more often." Screamed Brooke.

"I called two days ago. Can you put Mom and Dad on another extension?"

"You call and you don't want to talk to your favorite sister. And Hank and I finally set a date for the wedding." Exclaimed Brooke, trying her best to keep Val on the phone longer.

"When?" Asked Val momentarily forgetting her news.

"August Fifth. We know it's soon, Dad's protesting that it's too soon, but we want to be together before school starts."

"I'm not saying anything." Replied Val.

"I was also wondering if you would be my Maid of Honor. I was yours and I want you to be mine."

"I'd love to." Said Val warmly.

"One more thing, we want you, Caitie, and Jamie to come out and help us plan the wedding on July twenty fifth? I know we're cutting it close, but I only need your help with dresses and a cake. You can all stay with us until after the wedding if you come then."

"Sure we'll be there." Promised Val. "Now will you put Mom and Dad on another phone. I have something I need to tell all of you." There was shuffling on Brooke's end of the line and Val could hear Brooke shouting at her parents.

"What is it Val? Anything wrong?" Asked her Mom.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect. I'm pregnant." Said Val bluntly, on instinct she held the phone at arms length away from her ear. Even then she could still hear Brooke screaming.

"You're kidding! This is great! Since when?!"

"What does Kain think?" Asked Joanna Lanier.

"He's not home yet. I just found out an hour ago."

"Congratulations Val." Said Hank. Val's dad had been quiet the whole time.

"What do you think, Dad? You're the only one who hasn't said anything yet." Asked Val timidly.

"How could you be so irresponsible?" He asked quietly, disappointed.

"Dad!" Yelled Val and Brooke.

"Val, you are way too young to have a baby. You still have to finish school."

"Dad, I put myself through two years of college. Kain and I both have good jobs, and I'm twenty one. I'm an adult."

"Val, I still think you're too young." Val heard the click of a phone being hung up and she assumed it was Brooke and Hank.

"Dad, you seem to have forgotten that I'm married now." Said Val. Suddenly everything clicked. Her dad had been against the idea of her getting married too. "Dad, just because I'm starting my own family now doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you and Mom. There's no way you're going to lose me." She realized that her dad didn't want to let go of his oldest daughter. "Do you really think I'm too young?"

"Yes, I really do think you're too young."

"I'll be twenty two when I have the baby, and Dad, I did everything in the right order, they way I was raised. I got married, then got pregnant. Not got pregnant, then got married because I was pregnant. Besides, you and Mom weren't that much older than I am now when I was born."

Her father was about to say something when a bolt of lightning lit up the sky and a clap of thunder was heard. The line went dead and the lights went out. Val hung up the phone knowing she couldn't call back until the power lines were fixed.

Val checked her watch for the hundredth time. She saw that it was time to take dinner out of the over. The oven had cooled off considerably since the power had gone out. She tested dinner and found that it was perfectly hot, maybe even a little burnt.

Val was starting to worry now. Kain was over an hour late, she had tried to page him with her cell phone, but the batteries had died before she'd finished dialing the number. She had already been on edge that night. The storm had done nothing to calm her nerves. There was a knock on the door, it was almost immediately drowned out by the thunder. "What sane person would be out in this weather, and knocking on my door?" Asked Val as she got up to get the door.

"Mrs. Rollins?"

"Yes." Val choked out. There were two uniformed police officers at the door. "I'm Val Rollins. How can I help you?"

"I think maybe we should come in. This isn't exactly easy." Said the female officer. "I'm officer Woods. This is officer Sanchez."

Val's legs started to shake. She felt her stomach drop. "Please come in. I'm sorry." Said Val. Both officers had water dripping off them, forming a puddle on the carpet. Val wasn't sure how she made it to a chair before she collapsed. "What is it?"

"There was an accident. Your husband was involved." Replied Officer Woods.

"But he's okay? Kain's okay right? He's just in the hospital, minor concussion at _the most right?" Asked Val. She was starting to panic, her knuckles had turned white because she had been gripping her chair so tightly. She relaxed her grip slightly, a small amount of color returned to her hands._

"I'm sorry. He was DOA." Said Officer Sanchez. "That stands for dead on arrival."

"I know what it means." Snapped Val. "I think maybe you should leave."

"Is there anyone you would like to call?"

"My phone line's out and my cell is dead." Replied Val darkly. She had refused to let herself cry until she was alone. Officer Woods quietly handed her another cell phone. She dialed Caitie and Jamie's number. The phone rang five times before Caitie picked it up.

"Hello."

"Caitie. It's Val."

"You sound terrible, what's wrong?" Asked Caitie.

"Val? Are you okay?" Asked Jamie. Apparently he had heard Caitie's side of the conversation and had picked up the other line.

"No, I'm not okay." Sobbed Val. "Today was supposed to be perfect, but it's awful."

"Val, slow down. Tell us, please." Begged Jamie.

"It's Kain." Replied Val after a few minutes. 

"What? Val just tell us." Demanded Caitie.

"He was killed." Choked out Val. She thought those were the hardest words she would ever have to say.

"We're driving out there right now." Said Caitie. Jamie had already disappeared into the bedroom to grab a few sets of clothes for a week for each of them.

"Be careful." Said Val. She hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. She handed the phone to it's owner and they slowly let them selves out. Val buried her face in a pillow and cried. She wasn't sure for how long, but Jamie and Caitie were there before she stopped. And Duluth was a good hour and a half from Val's apartment. Jamie and Caitie engulfed her in a hug. Neither of them had ever seen her cry this much.

"We'll stay as long as needed." Promised Jamie. That was as much as Val could remember from that night. She knew she'd told them about Brooke, and that she was pregnant. She just didn't remember when.

***

"Val, are you okay?" Asked Caitie. Val was picking at her breakfast of cold cereal.

"I will be." Val took a bite and forced herself to swallow it.

"You don't have to come with us you know. I'm positive Hank and Brooke would understand if you didn't help them plan the wedding." Said Jamie.

"I know they'd understand. But Brooke helped me and I want to help her. It's a sister thing." Val informed Jamie.

Val forced herself to eat a few more bites of cereal. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth and make sure I have everything. We've got a long drive."

"I'm glad she's eating again." Said Caitie. Her bags and Jamie's bag were already sitting by the door. A few minutes later Val came out of her room carrying three large bags.

"Women." Grumbled Jamie. "You're going someplace for less than two weeks and you bring your whole closet."

"Yes. And you get to carry our closets out to the car." Said Caitie sweetly.

"Yeah, but where will the three of us fit in the car?" Countered Jamie. Half an hour later Jamie slammed the trunk of Caitie's car. He had had to rearrange the bags three times before they all fit in the trunk. Val's car was too small for everyone to ride in and it was impossible the ride on Jamie's bike for five hours with three people and all their bags.

"Come on, we should get going." Said Caitie. "It's ten o-clock now, we won't even reach Kingsport until three at the earliest."

***

"It's good to be back." Said Val as they started to see the familiar sights of Kingsport. "I'm already glad to be here." 

Before long Caitie was pulling up into Val's parent's driveway. Hank's familiar truck was parked in the driveway, her parent's cars were in the garage and a car she didn't recognize was parked in the street.

"Lets just go in. We can get our bags later. We'll send Hank out later." Said Val, she was suddenly eager to see everyone.

"We know you're the Maid of Honor, but who's the best man?" Asked Caitie. She just realized she didn't know anything about the wedding parties.

"I'm not sure. Probably Nick, or one of Hank's friends from school." Suggested Val. They had only made it halfway up the porch steps before the front door was flung open.

"Val!" Screamed Brooke. "You're finally here!" Brooke jumped down the stairs and gave Val a hug.

"It's good to see you too." Replied Val.

"Come on. Mom's already started to make dinner. What took you so long? It's almost four thirty."

"Sure, don't say hi to us. I've only known you since you were born." Said Caitie.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. Hi" Replied Brooke. She grabbed Val's hand and dragged her inside the house. "The Maid of Honor is here Hank."

"Hi Val. It's great to see you. We haven't seen you since-" Hank let his voice trail off. He mentally kicked himself for almost adding 'Kain's funeral.' "I'm such an idiot." He hit himself on the forehead with the base of his palm. "Are you okay?"

Val sighed. "I'd be a whole lot better off if everyone stopped asking me that. And I'm fine."

"Sorry, I'm just worried about you. Come on. Your mom made a roast chicken for dinner."

"Yum." Said Jamie. "You and I, my friend, get to go and get the bags from the car." Said Jamie putting an arm around Hank and steering him toward the door. It took ten minutes to get all the bags out of the car.

"You can put those in your rooms later. Dinner's ready." Said Joanna Lanier.

"Hey Mom. Heard you made roast chicken." Said Val. "Hank, Brooke, can I ask you guys a question?"

"You just did. But you can ask another one if you want." Said Brooke.

"Brooke Lanier, always the sarcastic one." Said Jamie.

"I was wondering who your best man was. You never told us."

"Did somebody say best man? And we all know who's the best." Said a voice from behind everyone. Val spun around and looked up into the crystal blue eyes of Tyler Connell. He still looked as good as he had in high school.

"Tyler." Whispered Val, not believing it was him.

"Hey Val. I've missed you." Said Tyler quietly. He stepped up to Val and gave her a hug, she hugged him back.

"It's been a long time." She was choking back tears for no reason that she could figure out.

"Lets go eat, we can talk about this later." Suggested Brooke, seeing that Val was about to cry.

"Val, are you okay?" Asked her father, Steve Lanier.

"Will everyone just quit asking me if I'm okay?!" Screamed Val. "So I've had a really bad few weeks, I just wanna forget. And if everyone keeps asking me if I'm okay I'm never gonna forget!"

"Come on. The chicken's getting cold." Said Mrs. Lanier. Jamie moved forward to hug Val, but she put her hands up to ward him away from her. She stormed away from the group and sat down at the table.

Conversation at dinner that night circulated around Tyler's time in Europe. Tyler had only been in Kingsport for two weeks. He was living with his parents until he started his senior year of college in the fall. He'd also gotten a job working at the station, that was how he'd first run into Brooke and Hank again. Val also gathered that he didn't know about Kain yet.

"So, where are you going to school?" Asked Caitie after a long silence. She wasn't really interested, but the silence was getting to her.

"I'm transferring to The University of Minnesota Duluth. Then I'm planning on med school there too. I was up there before I came home at it was awesome." Both Val and Jamie choked on their water.

"The University of Minnesota Duluth?" Sputtered Val, coughing.

"Did we hear you right?" Asked Jamie.

"Yeah." Replied Tyler looking confused.

"That's a coincidence." Commented Caitie.

"I'm um actually going there too." Said Val. "Jamie, Caitie, and I live up there."

"What else have you been up to? Any boyfriends? Anything serious?" Joked Tyler. Everyone at the table looked horrified, Tyler didn't seem to notice though.

"I met someone, it was pretty serious for a while." Choked out Val. She immediately looked down at her plate. It was still full.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Said a little girl that Val guessed to be about three coming into the kitchen. She was dressed in Winnie the Pooh pajamas and her blonde hair was a little messed up.

"Come here then." Said Tyler. The little girl climbed on his lap and helped herself to a piece of chicken on his plate.

"Daddy?" Asked Jamie. "I guess we know what you've been up to since high school."

****

A/N: Okay, you've read the crap now review it. If I get a few reviews I'll post the next chapter and keep writing a few more, if you suggest something in a review I'll consider using it.


	2. Chapter Two

Authors Note: This is chapter two, I have no title for it, if you have an idea please suggest it. Thankx to Michelle Drake and KT for editing this, no you can't have chapter three until Monday. Yes I'm the devil's daughter. Also a lot of people have pointed out to me that after quotes I put a comma instead of a period. I.E. "Hi, lets go," Said Me. I know that a comma is correct but on my own planet where I'm the queen my way is right. (It's just my writing style.) Also please read "The Happiest Day Of Her Life" It goes with this story and "Secrets"

Summary Of Secrets: Everyone has secrets, and Tyler is no exception.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

****

Chapter Two

"This is my daughter Lindsey. Lindsey, that's Val, Caitie, and Jamie." Tyler said as he pointed out each person. "Why don't you go and watch cartoons on TV, alright?" Said Tyler, he didn't want Lindsey to overhear the conversation. She got up and disappeared into the living room. "Now, what the hell was your whole 'I guess we know what you've been up to since high school' comment supposed to mean?" Demanded Tyler, he was angry. Val was surprised that in a split second his voice could go from kind and caring when talking to Lindsey, to hateful and angry when he was yelling at Jamie.

"Tyler, I think it's obvious what you've done." Said Caitie disgusted with him.

"No, it's not." Replied Brooke. "Let him explain."

"I don't want to. See I was under the impression that we were friends back in high school and if they're gonna jump to conclusions without even bothering to ask me about it, then I'm not gonna bother to correct their way of thinking about whatever the hell they think I did." Said Tyler angrily, speaking more to Caitie and Jamie then to Brooke.

"Isn't it more of a question of who?" Jamie snapped. "Besides, aren't friends supposed to let their friends know where they are and write a letter or an E-mail instead of just disappearing off to another god damn continent?" 

"Thanks for dinner, it was great. Lindsey and I had better get going. Bye Brooke, Hank. It was good to see you again Val." Said Tyler as if he hadn't heard Jamie.

"Come by tomorrow at noon and we can start planning."

"Sure, that sounds like a plan." Replied Tyler. "I'll be here by noon."

"I hate to say it Brooke, but I'd better get going too." Agreed Hank

"Okay, I'll walk you out." Said Brooke.

"Why didn't you tell Val that Tyler was back?" Asked Hank.

"She was still so depressed about Kain. I didn't think she would have believed me, I also didn't think she would come if she knew he was here."

"I still think you should have told her." Said Hank.

"And I think we should drop this conversation. We're getting married in less than two weeks and I don't want to fight." Said Brooke realizing that this conversation was going nowhere.

"I don't either. I love you."

"I love you too." Said Brooke. She leaned in and kissed Hank. "Do you really have to leave?"

"Yeah." Replied Hank regretfully.

"Do you really want to leave?" Brooke tried again.

"No." Hank answered truthfully.

"Well why do you have to leave?"

"I promised my Dad we'd do something tonight. I think that he thinks I'm going to forget about him once we get married."

"I highly doubt that will happen anytime soon." Brooke reassured him. This time Hank leaned in and kissed Brooke. The kiss was just getting good when Val walked by.

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to get my bags. What happened to leaving?" Asked Val

"I was just doing just that." Replied Hank.

"That's okay. You can stay as long as you want. I just wanted to get my bags. Mom told me I'm in your room with you." Said Val directing her statement toward Brooke.

"Yep." Replied Brooke happily.

"Well, I'll talk to you later. I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing." Val picked up her three bags and disappeared up the steps to Brooke's room.

"I'm wondering why Tyler didn't want to tell anyone about Lindsey." Said Hank when Val was out of hearing distance.

"I'm not sure why. Maybe it's still too painful."

***

"Where to?" Asked Tyler when he, Hank, Val, and Brooke were getting in the car to go shopping.

"First we're ordering the flowers, then the cake, then you're meeting the guys to get fitted for tuxes while we all get fitted for dresses." Explained Brooke.

"What colors?" Asked Val.

"White and burgundy. We're getting white daisies and red roses so they'll match the dresses."

"Three guesses who planned most of everything." Challenged Hank knowing full well that that everyone knew that it was Brooke.

"It shouldn't take that long for flowers." Brooke informed the group as they stepped into the flower shop. In reality it took them almost an hour to find the right flower arrangements that were in their budget.

"Now, the perfect cake." Said Hank.

"As long as it's got a ton of frosting and chocolate I'll be happy." Said Brooke. Before they had left Hank had pulled Val aside and asked her if she still wanted to go with them and that he and Brooke would understand if she didn't. That he admired her for even coming, he knew how much she must be hurting. She responded by saying that she wanted to go. And that was the truth. But that he couldn't know how much it hurt, but she appreciated his concern for her feelings.

"This cake is perfect!" Exclaimed Brooke for the tenth time that afternoon. 

"That's what you've said about every cake we've seen Shorty." Said Tyler using his old nickname for her.

"Hey, I'm almost as tall as you are." Said Brooke. "And this cake is perfect." The cake was a three layer cake that had white butter cream frosting and red sugar roses.

"If you want it, it's yours." Said Hank.

"Oh my god, thank you." Said Brooke giving him a hug. "I love you even more now."

"I love you more."

"That's sickening." Muttered Tyler.

"Well I think it's sweet." Countered Val. "Sweet enough to rot your teeth, but it's still sweet."

"Fine, I'll compromise. It's sickeningly sweet."

"Deal." Said Val holding out her hand for Tyler to shake. He shook it. His hand was warm and Val felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her hand. She quickly jerked her hand away.

Tyler did the same. "Brooke, it's almost two. What time do we have to be at the bridal shop?" Said Val, turning her attention to Brooke and away from Tyler.

"Not until two fifteen, we've still got twenty minutes." Said Brooke checking her watch.

"It's always good to be early though. Besides isn't dress shopping the best part?" Asked Val grinning.

"Yeah. Lets go. We're meeting Jen, Amy, Nicole, Ryan, Jeff, and Nick."

"I know who Nick is, but who are Ryan and Jeff?"

"They're friends of Hank's from college. They're both really nice. I think you'll like them."

When they got the bridal shop they saw Jen, Nick, and a guy that Val didn't recognize standing outside. 

"Brooke!" Screeched Jen. Val winced and groaned, she knew how Brooke and her friends could get when they were together and excited. This was one of those times.

"Val, you know Jen and Nick. This is Ryan." Brooke gestured to the guy standing there, he had bleached blonde spiked hair and blue eyes. 'Cute.' Thought Val. She immediately felt disloyal to Kain.

"Hi, I'm Val, Brooke's sister." Val shook Ryan's hand, which he held out to her. The effect of touching his hand was nothing like she had felt when she's shook Tyler's.

Amy and Nicole got there five minutes later followed quickly by Jeff. Val was introduced to him. He too had spiked bleached blonde hair, but he had brown eyes instead of blue.

"Brooke, have you got any special dresses picked out yet? Or were you waiting for your older, more experienced sister's advice?"

"I've got three dresses in mind but I'll need your help in making a final decision." Replied Brooke. "I'll need all your help, you know I can't make a decision this important by myself."

"You got engaged by yourself." Pointed out Jen.

"That wasn't a difficult decision to make." Said Brooke putting her arm around Hank's shoulder.

"It also helped that I proposed in a room with almost a hundred people in it. That way I was sure you'd say yes." Hank said with a laugh.

"You never told me how he proposed to you. I think you told me just about everything else about how you two got together, but I believe you forgot this little detail." Said Tyler sounding amused. Brooke and Hank both shot discreet looks at Val who shook her head no. Signaling that she hadn't told Tyler about Kain yet.

"Oh, it's not that big a deal. I asked, she said yes. We were in a restaurant, nothing big or fancy." Said Hank, brushing off the whole thing.

"It shouldn't take you very long to get fitted for tuxes, we've already picked out the style we want. We'll be looking for dresses. When you're done send Tyler to let us know." Said Brooke.

"Why do I have to go?" Protested Tyler. "Why can't we all just meet them there?"

"Because It's bad luck for the groom to see his bride in her wedding dress before the wedding." Said Val, she whacked Tyler over the head lightly with her hand. "I thought everyone knew that."

"No fighting, lets go or we're gonna be late." Said Brooke entering the store. The store was huge. There were two floors, the first floor had suits and tuxes. The second floor had colorful dresses hanging on the wall, Bridesmaids dresses, Prom dresses, and dresses for every other fancy occasion that could be thought of. The main part of the floor was filled with wedding dresses of all designs on mannequins.

"You must be Hank Beecham and Brooke Lanier. I'm Lillie Caldwell, I believe I spoke to you on the phone last week." She said with a strained grin on her face, almost as if she'd had one too many picky customers that day. Brooke made a mental note not to be overly critical of anything that day.

"Yes, we've decided on the tuxes we want, but we're still deciding on dresses." Said Brooke, ever the organized one.

"This is Mike Worthington, he'll take you down to get fitted for everything while you girls follow me." Lillie Caldwell gestured to a man that seemed to materialize at her side. Hank, Tyler, Nick, Jeff, and Ryan followed Mike to the elevator and disappeared behind the doors.

Brooke browsed through the dresses and found one of the ones that she'd had in mind. The dresses on display were for just that, display only. Brooke asked Lillie to bring the first dress out in her size. She showed Brooke to a dressing room the size of a small bathroom. Brooke quickly changed out of her clothes and into the dress. It took her ten minutes to get the dress on. She spun around in the dressing room, which had mirrors on three of the four sides. She admired the dress for ten minutes and she suddenly realized that she didn't like it as much as she had when she first saw it.

"Brooke, come on out and let us see." Called Nicole. Brooke opened the door and stepped out. The dress was floor length with a full skirt and silk white long sleeves.

"It's beautiful." Breathed Amy.

"I'm not sure." Replied Brooke carefully. "I don't think it's really me. It just doesn't seem right. It has to be perfect."

"That's completely understandable. Why don't you go out and look around. Take as long as you need." Suggested Lillie. Brooke disappeared into the dressing room and ten minutes later appeared in street clothes. Brooke and her friends looked around the store and found a few more dresses.

"What about this one?" Suggested Jen.

"Sure, why not?" Said Brooke, not really looking it over. Lillie went to where the dresses were stored and came back out with an armful of dresses. She hung them up on posts in front of the dressing rooms.

"I'll let you try these on. I'll be by the front desk, come find me when you're finished." Brooke disappeared into the dressing room again and Val handed her a dress over the top of the door. Brooke came out again and rejected this dress too. She did the same for all of the dresses. Val slumped down in the chair she had been sitting on.

"Hey, why don't you three go and return these and look for a few more dresses you think I'll like." When her friends were out of hearing range she turned to Val. "I'm sorry this is taking forever. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. I know I don't know exactly how hard this is for you, but I loved Kain too. He was my brother in law. I know this took incredible strength for you to come here and help me plan this whole thing."

"Brooke, it doesn't matter. I wanted to be here. You'll know when I start to break down again. Sure, I'm remembering things, but they're good memories right now. And you're entitled to take as long as you want, you're the bride, it's your wedding. It should be perfect. Mine was."

"Would you do this again if you knew that this was how it would turn out?"

Val thought quietly for a minute. "Yeah, I would. Besides, I haven't completely lost Kain, you know. And I've got three years of memories with him. Almost all of them good. And we'll have a baby soon, even if he never got to know."

"Brooke, we've got three dresses you have got to like." Said Nicole breezing back to the dressing rooms, interrupting their conversation.

"Great, we've still got to find bridesmaids dresses too." Then Brooke got an idea. "Hey Val, you wanna try on one of the dresses? We're the same size still."

"No, I don't have to." Protested Val.

"Do it as a wedding gift for me. I won't take no for an answer. Back me up here guys."

"Yeah Val you should do it."

"It would make a great picture, the two of you."

"Saying no to Brooke is never an option." Said all of Brooke's friends at once.

"Alright, I'll do it." Said Val reluctantly.

***

It had taken longer to get fitted the they had originally thought. Tyler slowly took the stairs up to the second floor where the girls were. He wasn't sure why he chose the stairs, maybe force of habit, or maybe he just needed to stretch his legs. He'd been sitting for over an hour. He checked his watch- four thirty. He'd promised Lindsey he'd take her to the park today.

He felt bad, he'd had to leave her at Brooke's house with her parents. His parents would have baby-sat her for the day, but they had gotten tickets for a play that had been sold out for months. He'd told them to go and have a good time, that they didn't have to sacrifice their social lives for his daughter. Then Brooke's parents had offered to take her for the day. He'd accepted, knowing that she would have hated to come with them to all the places. He reached the dressing rooms. He instinctively knew which part of the store to go to because he'd heard the high pitched voices all screaming a variation of 'That's perfect!'

He followed their voices until he found them. What he saw shocked him. He saw not only Brooke in her dress, but Val in one too. Val was the only thing he could see, it was as if a spotlight was shining over her, drawing all of his attention to her. She turned around and caught him staring at her.

"What do you think? Brooke insisted that I try it on. I don't like it very much." Said Val, blushing a little bit.

"I think you look beautiful." Said Tyler.

"You always did know how to flatter someone." Val choked back a few tears. Val went into the dressing room and changed out of the dress before her tears would wreck it. Tyler had just unknowingly said the exact same thing Kain first had said to her when she'd reached him at the alter. She left the dressing room quickly and picked up her purse.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I've got to go. That dress was perfect for you." Val managed to say. She felt hot tears form and threaten to fall. She blinked rapidly trying to keep them from falling. She wasn't sure she could stop them if she let them fall. 

"I'll see you at home." Said Brooke, she sounded a little worried about Val.

"I told you you'd find the perfect dress after enough time." Said Val as if Brooke hadn't said anything.

"Are you okay?" Asked Brooke going with her instincts.

"I told you you'd know when I broke down again. I'm breaking down again." Val replied blinking back more tears.

"Here, take my car." Brooke tosses her the keys. Val tossed them back.

"I'd rather walk. Just pick out a dress style. You know my size. It's a beautiful day so far."

"Tyler, drive her home." Ordered Brooke.

"No!" Said Val forcefully. Brooke was being dense. Tyler looked a bit hurt. "I mean I'd just rather walk. I need to think about a few things. You know, clear my mind." Before anyone could say anything else Val had left the store.

***

Tyler wasted no time chasing after her. "Val wait!" Val pretended she didn't hear, if anything she quickened her pace. "Val, I know you can hear me. You were never very good at ignoring me." Val slowed down and waited for Tyler to catch up.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong. Everyone else seems to know."

"Maybe if you'd have stayed around or at least kept in touch with anyone you would know, or maybe it never would have happened." Val knew the last part wasn't fair, that it wasn't right to blame Tyler for something he had no control over.

"I guess I deserved that." Said Tyler, wincing. "But you told me to go."

"No, I told you to do what made you happy. I didn't want you to ever regret not doing anything you wanted to. And mostly I didn't want you to resent me."

"I'll never resent you. And I never have. But right now I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I'm fine." Protested Val.

"No. No you're not. The last time I saw you, you were happy. You may be pretending to be happy for Brooke's sake but I can still see it in your eyes how you really feel. I want to know why what I said upset you."

"Maybe if you'd have kept in touch with anyone you'd know. Everyone else has been there for me since day one."

"I guess I deserved that too. Can I give you a ride home. It's only a couple of miles."

"It's out of the way." Protested Val.

"No, I've got to go pick up Lindsey. Your parents offered to baby-sit her for today."

"If you don't mind me asking. What's the story with Lindsey, I've got a feeling there's more than meets the eye." Asked Val subtly shifting the subject off of her.

"If you tell me what's got you so upset, then I'll tell you about Lindsey." Promised Tyler.

"That's not fair." Said Val.

"It's life." Replied Tyler. "When you talk, I'll talk." His words would have been harsh if he hadn't of said them the way he did. Normally Val would have interpreted his words as insensitive, but the way Tyler said them was just the opposite. 

"I don't think I'm ready to talk just yet. When I am, I'll let you know."

"Okay. Take your time."

"And please don't go to anyone else about this. They all know that if I want anyone to know I'll tell them." Requested Val.

"Okay, my car's this way." Answered Tyler, ending their conversation.

***

"Daddy!" Said Lindsey when Val and Tyler stepped into the kitchen. "I drew lots of pretty pictures." The table looked like it was covered with a colorful new tablecloth.

"I can see that sweetie." Tyler scooped her up and put her on his shoulders. "Why don't you show me all of them." Tyler lowered Lindsey to the ground and she scrambled over to where the pictures were sitting. Some were drawn with marker, some with crayon. Most of her pictures were of a tree with a sun shining down on top of it. In some pictures that grass was blue and the sky was yellow, while the sun was purple. Others were natural colors.

One drawing in particular stood out.

It had three stick people standing in front of a house. "What's this picture?" Asked Tyler.

"That's one of me, and you and mommy when we move to Min, Minnie, Minnie soda." Said Lindsey, stumbling over the word.

"Lindsey. Honey. You know it's just me and you going to Minnesota. Mommy would come with us if she could, but you need to remember that she can't." Said Tyler softy, obviously hurt.

"But I want her to be with us." Said Lindsey, her lower lip trembling.

"I want her with us too, and I know she wants to come with us." Lindsey was crying now.

"I want her."

"Honey, why don't you get your drawings together and then we can go and get dinner." Said Tyler after she had dried her eyes on his shirt sleeve.

"I want to go to the park." Lindsey said, stomping her foot on the ground.

"We can go tomorrow. It would be more fun. We can spend the whole day there. Me and you can pack a picnic lunch and eat it there." Suggested Tyler. Lindsey's face spread into a big grin.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." Said Tyler, he held up his pinky finger and linked it with Lindsey's. They shook on it.

"Can Val come with us? She's pretty, I like her."

"What do you say? You can't argue with her. Believe me I've tried. Besides, this time she's right." Replied Tyler, extending the invitation to Val.

"I'd love to come. It is hard to argue with her. What's she right about?"

"That you're pretty." Said Tyler, hoping she wouldn't start to cry again.

"That's why I like her. Plus she's nice." Said Lindsey.

"That's one of the reason's I like her too." Whispered Tyler when he thought Val couldn't overhear. "I'll call you tomorrow morning." Said Tyler before he closed the door. Later that night Val was thinking about the afternoon. Brooke had picked out velvet burgundy bridesmaids dresses with spaghetti strap sleeves. They had bought the dresses that day. Brooke was getting a few things on her dress altered. And she was picking it up in a few days. There was a knock on her door just as she was about to get in bed.

"Come on in." Called Val as Caitie poked her head in the half open door.

"Hey. I wanted to see the dress." Said Caitie eagerly.

"It's on the closet door. Feel free to take a look." Caitie unzipped the bag it was hanging in to protect it from getting wrecked. "Where were you and Jamie today?"

"We went to a few clubs in a different town. It was fun. Did you have fun today?" Ah ha. That was what Caitie wanted.

"Yeah. It was okay. I held up better than I thought. Brooke convinced me to try on a few of the dresses she didn't like."

"Just like her to pass off her rejects to you. You don't seem happy about it."

"Too many memories for me I guess. Tyler saw me in the dress." Said Val.

"Is that supposed to be a problem?" Asked Caitie.

"He said I looked beautiful." Replied Val.

"Still not seeing the problem. If a guy said I was beautiful I'd be thrilled."

"He uses the exact same words Kain whispered to me right before he said his vows." Said Val quietly. "I couldn't hold it any longer. I almost broke down there." Caitie inhaled sharply at this.

"This is getting way to complicated." Commented Caitie.

"You're telling me. You're just a bystander." Countered Val.

"I've got to go, Jamie's attempting to cook right now. I'd better go help him if you like this house."

"Go on. It's late and I'm tired." Said Val emphasizing her statement with a yawn.

***

The next morning Val got up and staggered down to the kitchen at ten 0-clock the next morning.

"Sleep well?" Asked Her dad. He handed her a cup of coffee and the phone. "Tyler called for you three times this morning. I eventually had to tell him you'd call him."

"I slept fine." Lied Val. She picked up the cordless phone and went up to her room, taking the coffee with her. She quickly dialed the seven numbers that she knew so well. Seven numbers she knew she'd never forget.

"Hello."

"Hi, Mrs. Jenks. It's Val. Is Tyler there?" Said Val timidly.

"Hi Val. We've been over this, call me Daphne. Yes Tyler's here. How are you? I haven't talked to you for the longest time."

"I'm sure you've heard about everything from my parents." Said Val. "I'm about as good as I can be."

"It's understandable. Have you told Tyler yet?"

"No I haven't. It's hard enough telling someone you loved that you've moved on. Can I talk to him?"

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry, that's why you called. Just please consider telling him. It's hurting him, I can tell. He might understand on some level." Val heard Daphne Connell-Jenks calling for Tyler that he had a phone call, and a muffled quick conversation about who it was.

"Hey Val." Said Tyler picking up the phone.

"You called?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I was thinking we could go to the park around noon. I'll make lunch and you could bring dessert. I'll pick you up."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Agreed Val. "I'll be ready." They hung up and Val went back down to the kitchen to see if she could get part of the paper away from her dad.

***

By eleven thirty Val was ready. She had decided on bringing a half dozen store bought cupcakes and a can of frosting. It was all they had in their house that she'd had time to cook. And she didn't really cook it to begin with. Tyler pulled into her driveway ten minutes late.

"Sorry, Lindsey was helping me pack lunch today." Said Tyler as soon as she opened the door.

"I made a peanut butter and jelly picture on the floor." Said Lindsey proudly. Val had to laugh, she was picturing Tyler down on his hands and knees washing the floor. "Then I played slip-slide on the floor." Added Lindsey proudly, causing Val and Tyler to laugh.

"You've had quite a busy day already, are you sure you want to go to the park?"

"Yep." Said Lindsey. "I can do the monkey bars if I sit on Daddy's shoulders."

"Then you'll have to show me." Said Val. The park was a ten minute drive from Val's house. The minute they got there Lindsey ran straight for the swings.

"Push me Daddy." Commanded Lindsey. Tyler obeyed. Val sat on the swing next to Lindsey, rocking slowly back and forth. Before she knew what was happening Tyler had pushed her as high as he could and wasn't letting her go.

"Tyler Connell, let me go!" Shrieked Val.

"If you say so." He said, he ran out from beneath her letting her swing down.

"I'm hungry." Said Lindsey ten minutes later. Val, Tyler, and Lindsey all sat on the grass where Tyler had left his backpack. He pulled out three sandwiches, a few cans of soda, and a bag of tortilla chips. Val pulled out her cupcakes and frosting.

"Those sandwiches don't look like peanut butter and jelly."

"They're not." Said Tyler. "Our young artist here used all of everything to paint with. They're turkey."

"Fine with me. I'm starting with dessert first anyway." Val took a cupcake and spread the frosting on it. They ate quickly until the only thing left was the bag of chips and half the frosting. "You dare me to try it?" Asked Val holding up a chip and the frosting.

"Yep." Said Tyler knowing she would never eat frosting on a tortilla chip. He was wrong.

"Your turn. It's not that bad." Tyler timidly took a bite.

"You're weird. Is it some Minnesota thing, eating weird food combinations or something."

"Probably." Admitted Val. "Watch out then, you're moving there." Lindsey jumped up and ran towards the slide.

"Race you! Bet you can't catch me."

"Bet you I can!" Challenged Tyler. He raced after her. Val too jumped up. She immediately had to lean against the tree they were using for shade against the hot afternoon sun. "Val, are you okay? You look really pale." He said, turning around to see why she wasn't right there with him.

"I think I must have stood up too fast or something, I just got dizzy for a minute that's all. I'll be fine." And she was.

"Tyler, I think you make a really good dad." Said Val when they were waiting for Lindsey to slide down the slide.

"Thanks. That means a lot. You'll make a good mom someday too." Said Tyler, not knowing how close someday actually really was.

"How can you tell?"

"I see the way you act around Lindsey. You're really good with kids. You always have been."

"You know, I want a daughter someday." Said Val after Lindsey had gone back up in line for the slide again.

"I couldn't be happier with Lindsey, she's ninety percent angel, ten percent devil though."

"Aren't all kids?" Countered Val. "How old is Lindsey, I never asked."

"She's three." Lindsey came down the slide again.

***

"Honey, I think it's time for us to go." Said Tyler around five o-clock. Lindsey whined and somehow managed to get three more trips down the slide out of Tyler. Val went to go sit by their stuff. She put her hand down to catch her weight as she sat.

"Ouch!" She yelped when a sharp pain shot through her finger. Tyler looked over. "I think I cut my hand on a piece of glass." Said Val when she looked at her hand and saw a small drip of blood coming from her finger.

"Here, I've got something in my bag to stop the bleeding." Tyler was by her side in seconds, Lindsey not far behind. "Lindsey, go swing until I tell you to come back." Lindsey obeyed, thrilled that she got to play longer. Val held out her left hand for Tyler to fix. She hadn't even realized what was on her finger until Tyler saw it.

"That's a pretty ring. Where'd you get it." Tyler seemed more distant than he had a few minutes ago.

Val look down at her finger. "I, um, I found it and liked it. No one claimed it so it's mine." Said Val flustered. Tyler didn't say a word to her on the ride home.

***

"Someone's up early." Said Brooke when Val staggered down to the kitchen at eight o-clock a few days later.

"I'd still be in my comfortable bed if someone hadn't been listening to music at full blast this morning." Hinted Val.

"Sorry. I sleep through everything else. I've got a twenty four hour shift at the station today starting at nine. This is my last week working at the station as an EMT."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Asked Val.

"Both. You should have seen the look on Alex's face when I told him I had to leave the squad a few weeks early. His first reaction was to demand an reason. No, 'it was good having you work for us Brooke.' No 'You've been working here since you were eleven.' No 'I don't know how we'll function without you.' Instead it was 'why do you have to leave early? And this had better be good.'"

"He better have thought your reason was a good one." Said Val.

"At first he didn't believe me when I told him I had to leave the squad because I'd be on my honeymoon. He nearly had a hissy fit."

"Now that would be worth seeing."

"Hey, what are you doing today?" Asked Brooke excitedly. "Because I've got the best idea."

"I originally planned on moping on the couch all day. Why don't you tell me what I'm going to do instead." Suggested Val.

"You're going to go upstairs and get ready quickly and you're coming with me to the station for the day. I think it's time to give Alex a heart attack. You do realize that this is the first time all six of us have been together in the last four years?"

"Brooke. Two words. You. Are. Brilliant."

"Val, that's three words." Pointed out Brooke smartly.

"Well, you're withholding coffee from a very tired woman. Now, give me the decaf." Demanded Val.

"Not until you get ready. Besides, how is decaf gonna help you wake up?"

"The taste of coffee does it. By not letting me have coffee you're making me move twice as slow." Said Val sounding tired.

"Tough."

A half hour later Brooke was pulling into a parking space in front of the station. "I wonder who brought breakfast today."

"Please don't say breakfast or anything related with food right now." Said Val through clenched teeth.

"You look really pale. Do you feel alright?"

"I will soon. Less talking, more walking." Brooke let Val lean against her and helped her the short distance to the station. As soon as Val got to the common room she dropped onto the couch.

"Hey!" Protested some guy who was just about to sit down.

"I get seniority." Replied Val weakly. "Live with it."

"Brooke, where does she get away with talking to me like that?" Demanded the guy. He was at least six feet tall with short light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh shut up David." Said Brooke throwing a pillow at him. "She's my sister."

"Hi. I'm David." He said holding his hand out.

"For an EMT you're not very observant." Muttered Val. She didn't move. "Get him some coffee, he's either still too much asleep or been on duty for too long."

"Brooke, Alex won't like you bringing a guest to the station." Said another guy, this time he was about five seven and blonde haired, blue eyed. Val jumped up and quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Devin, That was Val. You'll like her. She knew David for ten seconds before she managed to get in about three insults."

"Alright!" David was known around the station for his insults. Never really mean, just funny.

"Who got David?" Asked a female version of Devin. The only difference was that contacts made her eyes purple.

"My sister Val." Explained Brooke.

"And can other people see this sister of yours?" Countered Jessica.

"I should hope so. Otherwise I went a little overboard on the vanishing cream this morning." Val grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, took a sip and spit out the water into the sink. She then flopped back down on the couch. 

"Val, you don't use vanishing cream." Pointed out Brooke.

"Then I'd be scared if I started to disappear. I'm Val. Who are you?" She asked bluntly.

"You met David, that's Devin and his twin sister Jessica." Explained Brooke.

"No, I thought she was his brother." Said Val sarcastically. She slumped down on the couch. "I still feel like shit." Muttered Val.

"If you're sick why are you here?" Asked Jessica. "Alex has rules about coming in when we're sick."

"Rules were meant to be broken." Grumbled Val, quoting Jamie. "I'm very familiar with the rules here. Alex won't kick me out. What's the gossip with him, Hank mentioned something about Jennifer Perino."

"Yeah, she and Alex both run the station now." Said Devin. "I think they've just recently started dating."

"Finally." Exclaimed Val. "Took them a few years now didn't it?" Her sarcastic manner was back.

"How do you know about Alex and Jennifer?" Asked David.

"Brooke really doesn't talk about me much does she?" Said Val. "I was on the squad when he first met her. Though I'm not exactly sure about who first thought she was his girlfriend."

"You were an EMT? Cool." Said David.

"Hey Brooke, is Tyler working today? He's hot." This was from Jessica of course. Val was surprised that she felt a little jealous.

"He'll be here later this afternoon. But he's way too old for you." Said Brooke.

"Val, you have to meet Tyler. He is the hottest guy I've ever seen."

"I've already met him, he, Hank, and I were on the same squad in high school. There was another one of us too. Haven't seen much of him or Caitie this past week, they've been going out a lot." Commented Val. She jumped up again and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Be right back." She disappeared into the bathroom again.

"Is she okay?" Whispered Devin.

"Yes, she's fine. Or she will be soon." Hissed Brooke. "Don't ask her if she's okay. She'll bite your head off." Val dropped back onto the couch, grabbed a pillow and stuffed it behind her head and neck.

"I'm gonna take a nap. It's murder sharing a room with Brooke again." Val quickly dropped of to sleep while everyone else did their own thing.

***

"Val, wake up." Whispered a voice. She opened her eyes and saw Alex standing over her.

"Hey." She said weakly. "What time is it?"

"It's ten thirty. I didn't want to wake you up but you were yelling something."

"I can't believe I slept this long. I just didn't feel so great and Brooke got me up too early. Where is everyone?"

"They're on a call. I'm surprised you didn't hear the alarm, you can usually hear that thing half way down the block. You want some coffee?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Decaf please." Alex was about to say something else when Val suddenly felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her. Her arm reached out and grabbed the nearest available surface, it happened to be the counter.

"Val?"

"I must have stood up too fast. Hold that thought." She ran to the bathroom yet again.

"Maybe you should go home." Suggested Alex.

"You're just trying to get rid of me." Said Val, faking hurt.

"I'm just worried about you." Said Alex. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Throwing up every five seconds is just one of the perks of being pregnant."

"I don't think I properly congratulated you yet."

"It went without saying. But thank you anyway." Alex handed Val her cup of coffee, which she immediately took a sip of.

"When's the due date?"

"Not until April. I wish Kain was here though." Tears immediately filled Val's eyes. She blinked them away. "The part that's killing me the most is that I never got to tell Kain." Alex wrapped Val in a hug.

"I think he knows."

"Thanks. For everything. I think I'm going to go and watch TV for a while." Val got up and went into the station common room. Soon the squad came back and they just hung out at the station, mostly talking about Brooke's wedding. The entire squad was invited and was looking forward to it.

"Brooke, you are so lucky. I don't even have a boyfriend and you're already getting married." Said Jessica.

"I know. I can't believe it either. I'm only eighteen, honestly, I never though I'd be this much in love so young. I'm lucky the college I chose is near where Hank is going to med school. I'd hate to live so far away from the guy I'm married to."

"Honestly I never really though of you and Hank as a couple until he asked you out." Admitted Val. All the talking had almost made Val forget what day it was.

Almost.

"Well I never thought of you and Kain as a couple either." Countered Brooke. She immediately clapped a hand over her mouth and started hitting herself in the forehead with the heal of her palm. "I'm such an idiot."

"What?" Asked David.

"Nothing." Said Val, tears already streaming down her cheeks. "I. . . I have to go." She ran out of the station as fast as she could. Her tears were pouring down her cheeks so fast that she couldn't see where she was going.

She ran directly into Tyler as he was walking into the station. "Val, hold on a minute. Come here." Tyler tugged on her arm and she let herself fold into his arms. He let her cry on his shoulder without asking questions. He took her hand and led her to a bench that was outside the station.

"Something's wrong." Observed Tyler.

"I wonder what clued you in." Laughed Val sadly.

"Does this have anything to do with what was upsetting you before?"

"Yes. Brooke just said something that upset me." Explained Val.

"I can't see Brooke doing something to set you off that bad." Commented Tyler.

"She didn't do anything to set me off. At least intentionally, we were talking and it just slipped out and I couldn't deal with it. Especially today."

"Do you want to talk yet?" Asked Tyler. He rested his hand on her shoulder. Val was quite for a few minutes, as if debating whether or not she wanted to tell Tyler anything. Val didn't seem to notice his hand on her shoulder. When she did she shrugged it off.

"No, I don't think I can talk about it yet. Can I call you sometime if I need to talk?"

"Course you can. Call anytime you want. If you need to talk I'll listen for as long as you need me to." Tyler vowed to keep that promise to her for as long as she needed him to. Someone, somewhere decided that the weather needed to match Val's mood. A clap of thunder and a bright flash of lightning lit up the sky, which had opened up and released a downpour of freezing rain. Val and Tyler were instantly soaked.

"Perfect." Groaned Val.

"I'll drive you home." Said Tyler.

"Thanks." Said Val. She gave Tyler a quick hug and made a run for it to his car. "Alex will be mad that you're late."

"Screw Alex. He'll understand. You're more important than filing a few papers."

***

When Val got home she found a note from her parents.

Val-

Went to a friends house. Won't be back till late. Jamie and Caitie went to visit Jamie's parents.

Mom & Dad.

Jamie's parents lived about an hour from Val's parents. Jamie's little sister Kelsey lived at home still and she completely adored Jamie. She was sixteen and she and Jamie were best friends. Val suspected that she was the reason that he and Caitie even agreed to visit, Jamie didn't really get along with his dad and his mom had left when he was young. Val checked her watch. It was four o-clock. She decided to call Kendra, it wouldn't be that much later in New York. Kendra was Kain's twin sister and she and Val were good friends.

The phone rang three times before Kendra picked up. "Hello."

"Hey Kendra, it's me. Val."

"Hey, how you holding up? Can't be much better than me."

"Not really all that well. It's so hard to believe it's been only a month. It feels like so much longer."

"I know. Where are you right now? The caller ID didn't say your usual number."

"I'm at my parents house in Kingsport. It's good to be home but in a way I'd rather be back in Minnesota."

"Why?" Asked Kendra, sensing that Val needed to talk.

"Because I'm here for Brooke's wedding. It's next week and I'm Maid of Honor. I'm happy for her, really I am. But I can't help being depressed."

"Brooke understands though, right?"

"She's trying, and she's been forgiving me for being a grouch. It's confusing though."

"What's so confusing?"

"My ex-boyfriend is the best man. I haven't seen him in four years. Everyone's gonna expect us to dance at the reception. Don't think I'm forgetting about Kain. I'm not. You don't forget anyone you're in love with."

"I know. I'm never gonna forget Kain. He was my brother. And Val, have some fun, dance a little. I know you still love Kain. And you're not going to lose him completely, he'll be in your memories, and you'll see him every time you look at your son or daughter. At least that's what mom tells me about Dad. She sees him in both me and Kain." Kain's and Kendra's dad had had a heart attack and died when they were five.

"What should I tell Tyler? He doesn't even know I was married let alone that I'm pregnant. Everyone else knows and they're not telling him anything."

"Tell him the truth. Even if he is an ex-boyfriend, he deserves to know the truth."

"Thanks. I'll think about it. I've got to go. I've got to order a pizza, no one else is home. And this is costing my parents a lot. I'll call you soon okay?"

"Yeah. You can't get rid of me very easily. You know I always though of you as more of a sister than a sister-in-law. You'll always be my sister, no matter what."

"Thanks." Choked out Val before she hung up. She had stopped crying for the fifteen minutes she was on the phone with Kendra. Honestly she felt better but in her own world crying more would help her feel even better. He stomach growled and she remembered that she was hungry. She called and ordered a pizza with everything. If she remembered right it would take almost an hour and a half to get the pizza delivered, but it was worth it. This was the best pizza in town.

She quickly went upstairs and grabbed a tape out of her suitcase. When ever she needed to feel closer to Kain she'd watch the movie.

It was the tape of her wedding.

She popped the tape into the VCR and pressed play. Caitie appeared.

_"Kain, Val! Congratulations. You two are the perfect couple. Val, I can't believe you got married before me. It's not fair, maybe I should drop a few hints to Jamie huh."_

"That is so last millennium Caitie. You should just ask him." Said Brooke. Kain's uncle had filmed the actual wedding ceremony, but Brooke had taken over the job as camera person, getting everyone's comments for a video guest book.

__

"Ask who what?" Asked Jamie, suddenly materializing behind Caitie. Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head and rocked her back and forth. 

"Nothing." Said Caitie. "It's just girl talk."

"Jamie, say something to Val and Kain." Ordered Brooke. Jamie was dressed in a black tux. His hair was spiked as always. It was obvious how much he and Caitie loved each other. Their eyes lit up just thinking about each other. "Did Kain and I look that goofy when we looked at each other?" Thought Val. In her heart she knew she did.

__

"Who's idea was it to do a video guest book? It was actually a good idea. Congratulations guys. You're perfect for each other. Do you even know Brooke is making this tape? You'd better not forget about me and Caitie. Remember we live in the same city now." Val had no idea Brooke was making this tape for her. Brooke had it airmailed to Val on her honeymoon. The tape had messages from Hank, Val's parents, Kain's Mom, Alex, Kendra, Kain's cousin Jeremy, and Val's and Kain's other friends from school. Brooke was the last one to leave a message.

__

"Hey big sister. The wedding was beautiful. And so were you. When is Jamie gonna get the hint that he should propose to Caitie. They've been together since Jamie's junior year. I swear they act like a married couple already, why not just finalize it? You know. Hank told me he loves me last week. I'm still amazed he finally got the guts to say it. Who knows maybe in a few years another Lanier sister will be walking down the aisle. You had better get me lots of things on your honeymoon. I can't believe you're married!" Brooke had no idea how soon the other Lanier sister would be walking down the aisle. Val rewound the tape to watch it again. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt like talking.

She picked up the phone and called Tyler. He picked up on the first ring. She had no idea why she called him anyway. He was supposed to be at the station.

"I think, no, I know I need to talk. The storm's starting to freak me out." 

"I'll be there in five minutes. Do you want me to bring any food or something?"

"No, that's okay. I ordered a pizza. It got here a few minutes ago."

"Would it be okay if I brought Lindsey? Storms scare her a lot and I'm the only one who can calm her down."

"Course you can bring her. Does she like pizza?"

"Yep. I'll be there as soon as I can."

***

Tyler wasn't lying, he was there within five minutes. He rang the doorbell. Val got up and answered the door, Lindsey was in his arms, her head buried in his shoulder. They were both soaked because of the storm.

"Come in." Val didn't bother to hide her tears, she didn't think she could even if she wanted to. Val got a towel and blanket for both Tyler and Lindsey. Lindsey refused to let go of Tyler's neck.

"Lindsey, honey. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Said Tyler quietly why he tried to pry her hands from around his neck. 

"Really?" She whimpered.

"Really." Said Tyler as he managed to loosen her arm. But not by much. "I'm not going anywhere. Why don't you, and me, and Val go into the kitchen and get some pizza. I know you like pizza." Lindsey just nodded.

"Here, you stay out here, I'll go and get plates." Said Val. She had stopped crying, but there were still traces of tears on her cheeks. Val was in the kitchen before Tyler could say anything. She quickly got the plates and silverware. But she didn't go back into the living room.

She sat down at the kitchen table and put her head down and let herself cry again.

"Val?" Tyler walked into the kitchen and saw her crying. He put Lindsey down and sat down next to Val. 

"I'm sorry. You must be hungry and I'm taking a long time." Apologized Val weakly to Tyler. Lindsey came over to Val and gave her a hug.

"You're sad." Lindsey climbed onto Val's lap. Val had to smile weakly at the little girl.

"Yeah, I am." Replied Val. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Why?" 

"Because I lost someone I loved." Said Val. If Tyler was surprised, he didn't let on.

"Me too." Said Lindsey. Tyler quietly reached over and took Val's hand in his. 

"Come here. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I'll understand." He whispered to her. He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear that had fallen in front of her eye.

"I think I need to talk. I've never even let Brooke see me break down this much. The only people who have are Caitie and Jamie."

"It's okay. I promise I'll be here. I was there for you after your dad's heart attack."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Laughed Val bitterly. "Then I knew I could possibly save him. Kain's gone." Said Val. "And there's nothing I can do to change it."

"Lindsey, honey. Why don't you go and watch a movie in the other room? I'll come help you with the VCR." Asked Tyler, sensing that Val needed to talk without Lindsey in the room. "The storm's over and I'll be right here."

"I want to watch Snow White." Tyler was grateful for the little girl's short attention span. He quickly set up the VCR and found Val sitting down on the couch in the living room. He sat down next to her.

"You must have really loved him." Said Tyler.

"I still do." Replied Val. "We were happy together and then all of a sudden I'm miserable." Neither had to elaborate on who they were talking about. Tyler picked up her hand and looked at the ring.

"He gave you this didn't he?" Val nodded.

"It was exactly one month ago that Kain was killed. He got hit by a drunk driver and his car got wrapped around a telephone pole. It was raining, if the road hadn't of been so slippery his breaks could have saved him. We were only married for a year. Before I knew what happened I'd moved out of our house and in with Caitie and Jamie." Tyler took the news better than Val had though. 

"Val, you'll get through this. You're strong. Brooke, Hank, Jamie, Caitie, and your parents will be here for you. And so will I."

"I might as well tell you everything. I'm two months pregnant. I never even got to tell Kain. I found out the day he died. I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna do and I'm scared."

"You'll make it. Single parenthood isn't easy, but it's not impossible. And you know Jamie and Caitie. They'll baby-sit as much as you need. I'm counting on that when I get out there."

"Tyler."

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Thank you. For everything. Talking to you really made me feel better."

"I understand." Tyler was about to say more when the doorbell rang. "Who would be out in this weather?" Val felt her stomach drop. She went to answer the door.

"Is this the Lanier residence?" Asked the uniformed police officer that stood on the porch.

"Yes, can I help you?" Val's voice was shaking. She instantly flashed back to the rainy night a month ago. Tyler appeared by her side.

"There was an accident." Said The Officer. Val felt her knees buckle and she would have fallen if Tyler hadn't been by her side to catch her.


	3. Chapter Three

Pointless thing called a disclaimer: Not mine. Get it, got it, good.

Interesting thing called an Author's Note: Here it is, like I promised you, after I got thirty reviews I'm giving this to you. Now it really is Christmas in December. (If you want to know what the hell I'm talking about read the Author's notes in Secrets, and while you're at it read Secrets, then review it why doncha? I'm still working a many stories, not to mention beta reading things for my friends. If anyone needs a beta reader just e-mail me what you want edited, and tell me that you want it edited. (I'm kinda stupid when I'm tired and I check my mail in the morning and at night.) I think I mighta been a little pissed off when I wrote this chapter because I took the swearing a little overboard, it's in the first paragraph(I think) but that's the only time. Also, if anyone can tell me a little detail that I messed up please let me know(now you'll pick out every little thing wrong with this) and I'll give you chapter four early, Only rules are you have to review chapter four on the site anyway and you have to e-mail the error to me, not in a review, if it's in the review then you're out. The error is really something that I'm just to lazy to go and fix. Also if anyone can guess what Brooke and Hank's wedding song is will also get chapter four early. Only rules are (See above) and I know that having Brooke starting her freshman year of college (The word help guy is shunning me too!!!!!! (Please don't ask)) and Hank in his senior year is wrong because when Val's a junior Brooke's in 7th grade and Val's a senior Brooke's in 8th and, well you get the idea. It started out that way but I changed it. Don't comment on it. (Now the little word help guy is shaking his head at me. Maybe I should get some foolgers coffee. ::Just remembered I don't like coffee:: Word help guy had an idea, now he's a rubric's (Whatever the hell that little box thing where you match colors is, He really is). Also in my little mind Hank and Tyler are 22 and Jamie, Caitie, and Val are all 21. If you want to know my logic please ask but have advil ready because you will probably get a headache trying to understand me. 

Nice thing called a dedication: To the best beta readers in the order that started betaing for me. Hil, KT, and Laura. And Angie if she ever reads this. Your comments on the pages are more interesting than my story at times.

****

Chapter Three

"Val, sit down." Said Tyler patiently a half hour later. Lindsey had fallen asleep in a chair which was the perfect size for her, twenty minutes ago. Tyler had taken charge of the situation. Val had been grateful for him. Jamie and Caitie had come home just as Val and Tyler were pulling out of the driveway.

"How can I sit? We've been here for half an hour and the fucking doctors won't tell us anything." 

"I'll be right back." Said Tyler. He stood up and walked out of the waiting room. The room was empty except for a few chairs and a TV on low volume turned to some lifetime original movie. The room was painted a pale yellow and had blue-gray carpet. Jamie calmly stood up and put an arm around Val's shoulders and steered her toward a chair. He slipped the blanket he had on off his shoulders and around Val's. Caitie's hair was stringy from being on Jamie's bike when it had started to rain. Both she and Jamie were soaked and they didn't have time to change before they came to the hospital. It wouldn't have made much of a difference because the rain was coming down so hard that they would be drenched is five seconds. The storm had actually stopped for awhile, but it had just started to rain harder a half hour later.

"Val, we don't even know how bad the accident was." Said Caitie patiently, hoping that it wasn't bad.

"Caitie. You didn't live through almost this exact same thing exactly one month ago!" Screamed Val, obviously upset.

"Val, one month ago one of my best friends died." Said Caitie quietly, referring to Kain. 

"He was my husband." Val blinked away tears that threatened to fall. "Why won't the damn doctors tell us anything. And why is it taking so long for my parents to get here?" Val's sadness turned to anger. The doctors wouldn't tell them anything until Val's parents got there. 

It was driving her crazy.

"Sorry I took so long." Said Tyler when he came back into the room.

"Where'd you go?" Asked Jamie.

"I called William to come and get Lindsey. She shouldn't be here right now. She's too young to wait for very long and I'd rather she be with my parents right now."

"It's understandable." Said Val. William was there ten minutes later and Tyler woke Lindsey up to go with him.

"Lindsey. Grandpa's here to take you home." Whispered Tyler, gently shaking her shoulder. It took a few more minutes of Tyler trying to wake her up before she even remotely opened her eyes.

"Have you been told anything yet?" William directed his question to Val.

"No, all we know is that Brooke and Hank were in a car accident. Hank's dad is at a presentation for the hospital and we can't get through to him and they won't tell us anything until my parents get here." Complained Val. She had somehow managed to stay composed. Tyler made the mistake of locking eyes with her for a split second while Lindsey looked for her blanket. He saw anger, and hurt.

"Grandpa, can we have ice cream when we get home?" Something Lindsey said struck Jamie as funny and he had to laugh. Caitie lightly hit his arm.

"Sorry. You don't look like a grandfather." Explained Jamie.

Lindsey tugged at William's shirt again. "Can we have ice cream when we get home?"

"I don't think-" William started to say.

"Sure. I think it would be okay just this once." Interrupted Tyler.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Asked William.

"Yes, I think it's a great idea. She's my daughter and I can spoil her if I want to. It's not even nine o-clock yet and it's just a bowl of ice cream."

"Tyler." Warned William.

"I don't see the problem with a bowl of ice cream, let her have it. I'm her father."

"Daddy, Grandpa. Stop fighting. I don't like it." Said Lindsey.

"Sorry baby, you can have ice cream when you get to Grandpa's house, I'm sure it won't be a problem." Tyler directed the last part of his sentence toward William.

"Ready?" Said William. Lindsey ran to Tyler and gave him a hug.

"I love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Princess. Be good." Tyler kissed the top of her head and William and Lindsey left.

"Does anyone have a cell phone?" Asked Val nervously jumping up to pace again. "I need to call my Mom and Dad and see how far away they are." Tyler silently handed her his phone. "Mom, where are you?" Demanded Val a few seconds later. Val was quiet while her mom answered and then she hung up the phone.

"How far?" Asked Jamie.

"Still ten minutes away. Why won't they tell us anything about Brooke or Hank? I'm immediate family god damn it." Val leaned against the wall and let herself slide into a sitting position. Caitie moved to sit next to Val and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Your parents will be here soon, then we'll know something."

"God, at least with Kain I knew." They sat silently until Val's parents walked into the room. Val jumped up. "Mom, thank God you're here." Val's mom reached out and wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"Do we know anything?"

"No. They wouldn't tell us anything until you and Dad got here. You're supposed to have the information desk page Dr. Johnson." Val's Mom went up to the desk and had a short conversation with the secretary.

"Daddy." Said Val allowing herself to cry for the first time since she had arrived at the hospital.

"It'll be okay sweetie. I promise." He said giving Val a hug and letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Mr. And Mrs. Lanier. I'm Dr. Johnson. The accident wasn't the worst it could be." He started to say.

Val turned to face the doctor. "You let us wait for almost an hour just to tell us that they're not the worst they could be!" Screamed Val, holding her hands up as if she was about to wring his neck. She probably would have too if Caitie hadn't appeared by her side when she did

"Val, calm down. Let him talk." Said Caitie. She lightly rested her hand on Val's shoulder. "Then you can bitch at him or attempt to murder him, whichever seems appropriate, or maybe both."

"Hank and Brooke have minor injuries and we're keeping them here overnight for observations. They can go home tomorrow. Hank has a concussion and Brooke has a broken arm."

"Can we see them?" Asked their dad.

"Yes. Of course." Dr. Johnson looked at his chart. "Brooke's in room 203 and Hank's in room 210." Tyler, Jamie, and Caitie went to visit Hank while Val and her parents visited Brooke. Brooke was sitting up in bed and watching an old movie on TV. Her right arm was in a white plaster cast.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you?" Asked her mom.

"I'm fine. Where's Hank?!" Asked Brooke anxiously.

"He's in room 210. How's your arm?" Asked Val.

"It hurts and I've got a headache but I'd rather see Hank right now." Said Brooke brushing off her parent's concern for her.

"What happened?" Asked her dad.

"I remember stopping at a red light then getting hit. The doctor told me that the paramedic told him that the driver tried to stop his car in time and if the roads hadn't have been wet he would have stopped in time. It wouldn't have been so bad if we hadn't of hit a stop sign. I want to go and see Hank." Said Brooke standing up.

"Alright." Agreed her mom after thinking it over and seeing that Brooke would go anyway. The four of them went down the hall to where Hank was. Tyler was sitting in a chair a few feet away from Hank's bed, Jamie was leaning against the wall and Caitie was resting her head on his shoulder. Hank was sitting up in bed, propped up on pillows. The only sign of the accident was the bandage above Hank's eye where he had gotten cut with glass from the windshield. He also had a cut on his arm. Other than that he just had bruises and scrapes.

When Tyler saw Brooke enter the room he immediately gave her his chair. "Hey." Said Hank. "I would have come to you but Tyler and Jamie refused to let me move."

"It's fine. And we would have been fine if the city hadn't put that stop sign where they did." Grumbled Brooke.

"We're not that bad off. Just a few bumps and bruises. Speaking of bumps that looks like it hurt." Hank let his gaze land on Brooke's arm.

"You're the one going to med school in a year. You know that a broken arm hurts." Joked Brooke.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Teased Hank.

"I've got a better idea." Brooke stood up and leaned in to kiss him. 

"I like the way you think." Replied Hank.

Caitie cleared her throat. "Lets give the love birds some time alone." They quickly left the room. 

"Brooke, do you want us to stay here overnight?" Asked her dad.

"Daddy, I'm eighteen. I'll be fine here with Hank." Protested Brooke.

"That's why I want to stay." Mr. Lanier gave his daughter a kiss on the head and stationed himself by the door.

"Mom, do something." Begged Brooke. Mrs. Lanier had to practically shove her husband out the door. 

"Steve, let them be alone. We'll be here tomorrow morning to pick them up."

"But-" He started to protest.

"No. We're leaving." She shut the door behind them.

"Brooke, did you happen to ask how Val was. I feel kinda bad because I didn't."

"She's holding up. I just hope that she can make it through the ceremony without breaking down too much."

"Maybe we should postpone the ceremony for a month or two." Suggested Hank carefully after a few minutes of quiet.

"You don't want to marry me?" Asked Brooke quietly. Hank could tell that he'd accidentally upset her.

"Yes, I do. More than anything I want to marry you as soon as I can."

"Why postpone the wedding then?"

"Well, Val's having a hard time and all. Plus the accident." Hank weakly attempted to explain his reasoning. 

"Tell me honestly. Do you really want to postpone the wedding or are you just nervous?"

"I'm not nervous about marrying you." Replied Hank. Brooke couldn't stop a look of disappointment from crossing her face. "And no, I don't want to postpone the wedding. This is something my Mom told me and now I'm telling you. You're only nervous when you're not sure of something, and I've never been more positive about wanting to marry you. I've never been more positive about anything. I know that this is what I want to do. No, I'm not nervous and no I don't want to postpone the wedding."

"Good. Because I wasn't going to postpone it anyway. It would be hard without you there so I'm glad we're in this together."

"So, no major change of plans." Asked Hank. His face broke into a grin.

"Right." Confirmed Brooke. Her smile matched his right before their lips met in a kiss.

***

"Brooke. You'd better get up." Hank was leaning over Brooke's bed. He gently shook her shoulder. Hank was wearing the same thing as he had the night before.

"I'm up." Brooke mumbled. She cracked her eyes open slightly and rolled over onto her good arm. "Never mind. I'm not." She flopped back onto her back and buried her head under her blankets.

"Brooke. It's nine thirty. You have half an hour to get up and get ready." Said Hank looking at his watch. "Besides, do you want me to get bored waiting for you?"

"Why didn't you tell me the time sooner?" Demanded Brooke throwing the blankets off.

"I've been here two minutes and you've been aware of the time for one and a half of them." Pointed out Hank.

"Excuse me. What are you doing in Ms. Lanier's room?" Asked an orderly with a breakfast tray.

"He's a patient here too. Leave the tray for room 210 in here. I want to have breakfast with my fiancée." The orderly complied and left both trays. Brooke immediately pushed hers aside. "I'll be back." She disappeared into the bathroom.

She came out wearing the same thing she had the night before and a towel on her head. She quickly dried her hair and brushed it out.

"You look beautiful." Said Hank.

"Yes, you can have my breakfast. I have no idea how you can eat in the mornings, especially hospital food. I can't."

"I love you." Said Hank, thanking her.

"I love you too. Now eat. I want to get out of here." Hank finished eating and he turned on the TV in Brooke's room. 

"You ready to get out of here?" Asked Mrs. Lanier ten minutes later.

"You bet." Said Hank.

"What took you so long?" Complained Brooke. "I hate hospitals."

"It's only nine thirty." Protested her Mom. 

Brooke glared at Hank. "You told me it was nine thirty a half an hour ago." She faked anger toward Hank.

"It got you out of bed, didn't it?"

"Not very nice." Brooke poked Hank in the chest. "Where's Dad?" Asked Brooke realizing for the first time that he wasn't there.

"Signing you out." Stated Brooke's mom. "Hank, your Dad called last night. I gave him a full report and told him you'd be home today and that you were fine but he still insisted on flying back early. His plane will be here in an hour, he's coming to our house as soon as possible."

"He didn't have to cut his trip short because of me." Said Hank who was secretly pleased.

"He was beyond being talked out of it. Lets go, your father should be done by now."

***

"You're home." Said Val when Brooke and Hank walked into the living room. Val was talking to Hank's dad.

"Hi dad. You didn't have to come." Said Hank. He slipped his arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"Yes I did. My son and future daughter in law get in a car accident and you expect me not to come? I don't think so. I just regret not being able to get on an earlier flight."

"It's fine." Said Brooke interrupting. "You're here now. Anyone want some coffee? I'll make it." Brooke went into the kitchen and put everything into the coffee maker and came back into the living room. "The coffee should be done in about ten minutes."

"Are you aware of the fact that you didn't ask any of us if we wanted coffee in the first place?" Asked Val, somewhat amused.

"I didn't think I had to. Everyone in this room has serious caffeine addictions and I wouldn't want to deprive you of anything."

"I shouldn't have caffeine right now, it's not good for the baby." Replied Val.

"Where are Jamie and Caitie?" Asked Hank when everyone had their coffee. "They haven't been around much."

"They and Tyler took Lindsey to a movie." Replied Mrs. Lanier. "They should be back in about an hour."

"Good." Said Brooke taking a sip of her coffee. "When they get back we need to talk about the rehearsal dinner. That's all that's left except for the actual ceremony."

"Brooke, honey. Don't you think that maybe you and Hank should postpone your wedding?" Suggested Mr. Lanier.

"Why?" Asked Brooke and Hank in unison. 

"Well the accident." Said her father.

"We're both fine, and neither of us want to change our plans." Protested Brooke.

"Mr. Lanier. Neither of us see any reason to change out plans. If we did we'd have to postpone the wedding for at least half a year." Tried Hank.

"You and Brooke are still young. You have the rest of your lives to be married." Said Richard Beecham, Hank's dad.

"Mom, Dad. I'm on Hank and Brooke's side. They're both fine. The doctor even said so Mom. You can call the hospital and ask."

"Val." Warned her father.

"Dad. I'm not finished." Snapped Val. "Mr. Beecham, you are way off base. Yes, they have the rest of their lives to be married, but how long is the rest of their lives? I thought that Kain and I would have more time than what we did-" Tears were starting to form in Val's eyes. "-But I was wrong. Brooke and Hank are lucky to have what they have right now. Only they can know how much they mean to each other and it should be their decision on when they get married."

"Dad, If you don't agree with us getting married then we'll just elope." Threatened Brooke. "I know you think I'm too young to get married, but I also know that you want me to be happy."

"You're right that I want you to be happy. You also know that I'd prefer it if you waited a few years until you got married."

"Right now what would make me happiest would be walking down the aisle to Hank. And having you there to give me away." Brooke reached out and gave her father a hug.

"Alright, you win." Brooke kissed her father on the cheek and then gave Hank a kiss.

"I love you." Brooke told Hank.

"I love you too." Replied Hank.

"Val, thank you for sticking up for us." Said Brooke when their parents had left the room.

"I just said what I felt. Now, we've got the brides maids dresses, lets talk shoes." Suggested Val.

Hank sighed. "I'll let you two talk. My dad and I should get going."

"See you." Said Brooke, she managed to tear herself away from the shoe conversation long enough to give him a quick peck on the cheek. As if on cue Hank's dad came out of the kitchen and he and Hank left, leaving Brooke and Val discussing the heal size of the shoes they should get.

***

Brooke and Val were still sitting on the couch an hour later when Caitie and Jamie came home.

"We're back." Said Caitie.

"Is that all you can say?" Demanded Brooke. "I get out of the hospital and you're not even here." Brooke pouted.

"We're sorry, it's just that-" Caitie started to say, then she looked at Brooke's face. Her face was twisted between fake tears and laughter. The effect was so comical that Caitie had to laugh.

"Anyway, where's Jamie? I thought my mom said that you, him, and Tyler all took Lindsey to a movie?"

"I'm right behind you." Said Jamie, causing both Val and Brooke to turn around.

"So you are." Said Brooke. Lindsey was sitting on his shoulders. "Where's Tyler?" 

"He's working today. We told him that we'd baby-sit Lindsey for the afternoon." Explained Jamie.

"I'm not a baby." Protested Lindsey. "I'm almost four years old." Lindsey held up four of her fingers proudly in front of Jamie's face. It was particularly funny because she was still on his shoulders.

"Well then, we told Tyler that we'd kid-sit you for the afternoon." Said Caitie reaching up to take Lindsey down. "Jamie, put the poor girl down, you're gonna drop her." Val and Brooke watched this exchange, amused.

"Is that so?" Taunted Jamie, he reached up and beat Caitie to Lindsey. He held her in his arms and tossed her up a few feet and caught her quickly.

"Higher." Said Lindsey. Jamie complied, tossing her up as high as he possible could. He caught her without a problem.

"Jamie, that's enough." Warned Caitie.

"Once more." Pleaded Lindsey. Jamie lifted her up and whispered something in her ear. She nodded energetically and her eyes lit up. Jamie tossed her up higher than he had before if it was possible, but this time he made no move to catch her as she landed on the couch.

"I wanna do that again." Demanded Lindsey.

"And I'm sure if Jamie had his way you would." Said Brooke. "But for some reason I don't think he will." Brooke looked over at Caitie, who looked like she was about to murder someone, Jamie being the target in question.

"No, he won't." Replied Caitie sweetly. "Lindsey, go wash your hands so we can bake cookies." Lindsey jumped of the couch and ran to the bathroom.

"Isn't it a little hot to bake?" Asked Brooke.

"Well, it was the only thing I could think of that Lindsey hasn't already done."

For the next two hours Caitie baked cookies while Jamie, Val, and Lindsey kept stealing the dough.

"Hey." Scolded Caitie. "There's raw egg in there, you'll make yourselves sick."

"But it's good." Whined Jamie. 

"Yeah. Cookies are good too." Replied Caitie as if he was five years old. "And if you keep eating all the good dough you won't get any of the cookies I make. I'll keep all of them for myself." Threatened Caitie, she held up the wooden spoon she was using to drop the dough onto the cookie sheet like a sward. Jamie formed a circle with his thumb and pointer finger of both his hands and put it over his head like an angel's halo. 

"That's a joke." Said Caitie stealing a glob of dough for herself.

"Hey!" Protested Val. "What happened to 'You'll get sick.' And 'There won't be enough dough left.'?"

"Deal with it. And go to the refrigerator and get the blue bowl, there's more in there. You can have this." Lindsey had been stirring the dough in the bowl. Not really listening to the conversation.

"You had extra dough the entire time and you yell at us for eating this?"

"Yep." Replied Caitie. She slid two cookie sheets into the oven and set the timer. "You don't think I'd let either of you near a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough without making more, do you?"

"Probably not." Agreed Val.

"Besides, it's fun to scold Jamie. He looks so cute when he's sorry." Caitie took a spoonful of cookie dough and fed it to Jamie.

"What happened to me not being allowed to eat any more dough?"

"It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind." Replied Val. Jamie was about to respond but was cut off by the oven timer. Another hour later they had not only three dozen chocolate chip cookies, but a plate of double fudge brownies with chocolate frosting at Lindsey's request.

"Lindsey, don't eat the frosting." Scolded Jamie.

"Why not?" She asked innocently.

Jamie thought her question over for a few seconds. Val didn't give him time to finish thinking before she answered for him. "Because he want's it all for himself."

"What's wrong with that?" Asked Jamie innocently. He took the spatula that was in the frosting and licked the frosting off.

"I hope you're not putting that spatula back in the frosting." Said Val. Jamie looked Val in the eye and slowly put the spatula back in the frosting and licked it off again.

"Men." Complained Val and Caitie. 

"They keep all the chocolate to themselves." Caitie took the oven mitt that was resting on the counter and hit Jamie over the back of the head with it.

"Ouch." Winced Jamie. "No need to get violent."

"Well, there's no need to keep the chocolate for us either but that didn't stop you." Said Val. Caitie went over to a drawer and took out three spoons and gave one to Val. Got a spoonful of frosting for Lindsey and handed it to her. She and Val then took their turns taking a spoonful of frosting. For once Caitie had decided to be nice and actually left a spoonful of frosting for Jamie.

"When's Daddy coming home?" Asked Lindsey about an hour later. Caitie checked her watch. 

"What time does Tyler get off work?" She hissed to Jamie.

"How should I know?" He hissed back.

"Why don't you go and watch cartoons for awhile and in an hour we can go and meet him then." Lindsey happily skipped off into the living room to watch TV.

"Caitie." Warned Val.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I have every intention of going down to the station today. You don't think I'd spend a whole week here without giving dear old Alex a heart attack do you?"

"Evil." Said Jamie, but he couldn't help grinning.

"You know you want to go." Teased Caitie.

"Yep." Replied Jamie smugly. "You know me so well. It's one of the reasons I love you so much."

"I thought it was my charming personality and my good looks?" Countered Caitie. She leaned in to kiss him and he met her half way. Val felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her as she watched the exchange between Jamie and Caitie. It reminded her of Kain and her. But instead of depressing her she smiled. Exactly one hour later Lindsey came back into the kitchen where Val, Caitie, and Jamie were still sitting.

"It's time to go." Lindsey informed them.

"How do you know?" Asked Caitie.

"I know how to tell time." She replied proudly. Caitie reluctantly got up and grabbed her car keys and mumbled something about overachievers and raising overachieving children. Jamie mumbled something in agreement. Val grabbed a plate of cookies that she decided to bring along with them. She figured the Brooke and Hank would appreciate it. Brooke was working and Hank had decided to go and bug Tyler.

"We brought homemade cookies." Called Caitie when they walked into the station. Tyler, Hank, Devin and David all jumped up at the words 'homemade cookies'. Tyler however passed over the plate of cookies and picked up Lindsey and swung her up so she was sitting on his shoulders.

"When are you coming home?" Asked Lindsey.

"I get off in ten minutes. Is that soon enough for you?" Tyler swung Lindsey down. Brooke quickly introduced Jamie and Caitie to Devin, Jessica, and David.

"And this is Lindsey." Said Tyler, gesturing to her.

"Is she like, your sister or something?" Asked David.

"So much for subtlety." Brooke whispered in Hank's ear. David wasn't exactly known for his tact.

"No, she's not my sister, she's my daughter." Said Tyler.

"Aren't you a little young to be a dad?" Asked Jessica, sounding surprised. "No offence, I don't mean to be rude or anything but you don't look old enough to have a daughter. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm not offended. And I'm twenty two. And honestly sometimes I think I am a little young to be a dad. But then I've gotten used to it over the past two years and I couldn't love Lindsey any more than I do now." Something Tyler said struck Val as odd but she couldn't point out what it was exactly. Just then the alarm rang and David, Jessica, and Devin rushed out of the room. Brooke started filing some papers and Jamie, Caitie, and Hank were talking to Alex who had appeared in the room when the alarm went off. 

"Hey Alex. Val and I are gonna go take a walk. I'm gonna leave Lindsey here for a few minutes."

"We're going for a walk?" Asked Val.

"Yep." Replied Tyler. Val suddenly remembered what was bugging her. "Alex, watch Lindsey, please?"

"Tyler. I'm not a baby-sitter." Protested Alex.

"Thanks." Said Tyler ignoring Alex's protests and leaving the room before Alex could do anything to stop him. Val and Tyler walked in silence for a few minutes, They stopped at the corner where, when they were younger, Val and Brooke would go one way to their house and Tyler would go the other way. It was also where Tyler and Val had kissed for the first time.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Val once they had stopped.

"What makes you think I wanted to talk to you?" Countered Tyler.

"I'm not sure." Admitted Val. "It's just that if you wanted to hang out we could have done that at the station. Also, if you didn't have something kinda serious to talk to me about you would have brought Lindsey with us. And speaking of Lindsey, I have to ask you something." 

"I figured you would, and I do want to talk to you about Lindsey."

"You told me she was three, but you just said that you've only been a dad for two years."

"Yeah. That's right." Said Tyler. His voice didn't reveal anything.

"You have to tell me." Val reminded him. "I told you about Kain, and you said that when I did that you would tell me about Lindsey."

"I know, and that's what I want to talk to you about-" Tyler took a deep breath. "I adopted her."

****

Sorry Chapter two was so long BTW I just wanted to end it when I did but I kept adding things. I think this chapter was good. Two people who read this story threw it at me when they was done betaing it. (I have a little binder which gets passed on to my beta readers and Hil would have thrown it at me if she had either thought of it or was violent, However she is a passiveistic murderer (Again don't ask and if you have advil near by.) I'll post Chapter four when I get 45 reviews or a week from Monday, whichever comes first. Also please read my other story Secrets. Basic idea. Someone has a secret. Read the title, I'd say it basically says it all but then I wouldn't have the need for a story then. Here are a few words to live by:

1.Don't annoy the crazy person.

Don't annoy the pissed off person. Don't annoy the stressed out person. Don't piss off any of the above person. Don't stab yourself in the hand with a pen. Read and review all of my stories that have been mentioned in any of my author's notes. Stop reading this. Read "Secrets" Are you still reading this? You'd better stop and review this because (Word help guy is shunning me again, oh he likes me again) You won't see Chapter four unless you do. I might start threatening not to post another chapter of this unless I get a certain number of reviews for "Secrets" That's not a bad idea, You won't see chapter four of this unless (Word help guy fell asleep ::Turning music up really loud to rudely wake him up:: Help I think he's shrinking, Maybe I'd better call people from my story or Dr. Cale to help him. No they won't help, they're all too hot to do much help.) I get a total of 45 reviews for "ONBB" and 45 reviews for "Secrets" That's 15 (He woke up) more for "ONBB" and 3 for "Secrets" Only one person has to read "Secrets" then. Why the hell are you still reading this? Are you that bored? I am. Am I that interesting? No, I didn't think so. What's the word help guy with the really long name full of words that I don't know the meaning of because I'm not in AP and I'm too lazy to look them up that Hil gave him doing now He's either dead, frozen, bored, or dancing. Good song. Starts to sing ::Now that she's back in the atmosphere with drops of Jupiter in her hair:: Stops because everyone has left the the glass is all broken. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: These characters belong to James (Help The Boat Is Sinking) Cameron. Never mind, that's Dark Angel. STUPID, STUPID HILARY. You are no longer allowed to help me write Disclaimers and Author's Notes. Do you honestly think I own the characters you recognize? If you do then call men in white jackets to take you away. Never mind call Dr. Cale. (Even though he's not gonna be much help to anyone in medical peril) I'm really not making any money off this story, just chocolate. You can sue me for this if you want, you just won't get anything.

Author's Note: In reference to Dark Angel, please, please, please read Sexy Sketchy and Sexy Sketchy Part II. It was co-written by about six freaks on caffeine at 2:00 in the morning. It's under the Pen Name of Michelle Drake. You don't really have to know Dark Angel to get this story. You don't really have to know much of anything to get that story. Also read Secrets by me. Summary of Secrets: Everyone has secrets, and Tyler is no exception. I'm trying to work on a sequel to this one. I'm pretty sure it almost done ::Looks around, can't find it.:: Oh well I'll write another one. These AN's are usually entertaining. Well it's not really late at night so that explains so much.

****

Chapter Four

"Lindsey's mom, Andie, was my best friend in my freshman year of college, she was a sophomore raising Lindsey and still trying to go to school. She was doing a hell of a good job. At first we just kept bumping into each other on campus but then we started to become really good friends and she confided in me about Lindsey. And Kyle, Lindsey's dad."

"What happened?" Asked Val.

"Lindsey's dad was a real jerk, he didn't want to be a father at all. The only reason he stuck around was because with Andie he had a place to live. Eventually she kicked him out. Lindsey was only about ten months old when he left. I don't think she remembers him much. That's a good thing, he was an asshole. He didn't care about Lindsey at all and he hit Andie."

Val gasped.

"Andie had him arrested once, but he got out on parole, Andie was having a few problems and she let him back into her life. He claimed that he changed, but that was a lie, sure he was fine for a few weeks, but he slipped back into hitting her. He came home drunk one night and he scared Andie really bad, so she called me and asked me to come and take Lindsey so she'd be safe. And I'd started to think of Lindsey as not really my daughter, but I did love her, it's impossible not to. Anyway, when I got to her house Kyle was gone and Andie was beat up pretty bad. I called an ambulance and they took her to the hospital. I know she got hit over the head at least twice and thrown down the stairs that night. She didn't make it through the night. She died." 

Val didn't know what to say so she just gave him a hug. "Oh my God." She whispered. 

"I promised Andie that I'd take care of Lindsey, I took Kyle to court to get custody of Lindsey and I was right about Kyle not caring about Lindsey, he never even bothered to show up and fight for his daughter."

"Oh my God." Val whispered again. "It must have been awful." Val slowly pulled away and started at Tyler.

"You know what it's like to lose someone." This time it was Tyler's turn to hug Val.

"Did you love Andie?" Asked Val almost afraid to hear his answer.

"Yes." Replied Tyler after thinking his answer over. "I loved her like a sister, and nothing more."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost Brooke" Admitted Val. She didn't want to even consider the possibility of losing Brooke. Tyler didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. Finally Val broke the silence. "Are you gonna tell Jamie and Caitie about Lindsey?" She just said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Eventually. You wanna go and get some ice cream?"

"Sure, chocolate sounds good right now." Val and Tyler walked the few blocks to the tiny ice cream shop on the corner by the video store. 

"What do you want?" Asked the guy behind the counter.

"A chocolate waffle cone." Said Val.

"I'll have a rocky road waffle cone." Said Tyler.

"Are these orders separate or together?" He asked in a monotonous voice.

"Separate." Said Val.

"Together." Replied Tyler at the same time. "I'll pay." Insisted Tyler, turning to Val. Val tried to protest but the guy had already rang up the order and Tyler had already paid for their cones. Val and Tyler grabbed their ice cream and left the shop, eating slowly.

"Why don't we stop at the video store and get a movie and me, you, Jamie, Caitie, Hank and Brooke can all make popcorn."

"Sure." Agreed Tyler. "Which movie should we get?"

"I haven't thought this plan through all the way. I just thought of it three seconds ago."

"In other words you have no idea what movie you want to see so you're just going to go and browse through the shelves until you find Breakfast at Tiffanies right?"

"Yep." Said Val, picking up the movie and going to pay for it. Val and Tyler slowly made their way back to the station.

"You're back." Said Brooke. "Lindsey's been on a sugar high since you left." While Val and Tyler were gone Jessica, David, and Devin had come back from the call.

"Don't worry, she'll crash in about ten minutes." Joked Tyler. "But it is time for me to get her home. She's gotta be in bed in-" Tyler looked at his watch "-Hour and a half." He was surprised to see that it was already seven o-clock. 

"Hey, Tyler and I rented Breakfast at Tiffanies and planned to watch it tonight and we thought we'd ask if you guys wanted to join us." Suggested Val.

"Sure, why not." Said Hank and Brooke.

"Are we doing anything tonight?" Asked Caitie.

"I don't think so."

"Count us in." Said Caitie. 

"I'm gonna take Lindsey home and then I'll be over around eight thirty." Said Tyler.

"See you then." Said Val just as Brooke's cell phone rang. 

"Sure. . . Yeah. . .I can be there. . .Right now? Okay, bye." 

"Who was that?" Asked Val.

"Lillie Caldwell, she said that my dress was done being altered."

"She's cutting it a little close, you're getting married the day after tomorrow." Said Caitie.

"Well, it would have been done earlier but I had the sleeves altered so they're off the shoulder." Brooke held up her cast so they could see why. Would you two mind coming with me to pick it up?"

"No, we don't mind." Said Val speaking for both her and Caitie.

"Well what am I supposed to between now and eight thirty?" Asked Hank.

"We'll leave that up to you." Said Caitie.

***

"I'm Brooke Lanier, here to see Lillie Caldwell." Said Brooke when they got to the shop.

"Do you have an appointment?" Droned the woman behind the desk.

"Not exactly, but-" Brooke started to say.

"No one sees Miss Caldwell without an appointment." Droned the secretary as she picked up a nail file and started to fix a finger nail. She had a bored look on her face.

"Lillie Caldwell called me twenty minutes ago and informed me that my dress was finished being altered and that I could pick it up now." Said Brooke who was starting to lose her temper.

"Look, you don't look older than a junior in high school and I really don't have time to deal with high school pranks. If you don't leave I'll be forced to call security. I'm sure you're a nice kid and all but you're starting to bug me." She spat out the word 'kid' and was now digging through her purse for something.

"You look here." Said Caitie leaning forward. "If you don't believe us why don't you just page Miss Caldwell and have her tell you how wrong you are." Caitie smiled. The woman pulled a piece of bubble gum out of her purse finally and folded it into her mouth. 

"Why would I want to do that?" She blew a bubble in Caitie's face and Caitie popped it.

"It's not that hard to page Miss Caldwell. You just pick up that little device sitting on your desk and dial a few numbers." Replied Caitie sweetly. "You know, the things printed on the buttons that you press."

"I'm calling security." She picked up the phone and dialed the numbers.

"See, not that hard." Said Caitie. 

"What's the problem?" Asked a uniformed police officer.

"These three refused to leave when I asked them to."

"All I said was that Lillie Caldwell was expecting me to be here-" Brooke checked her watch "-ten minutes ago."

"She doesn't have an appointment."

"I don't need one. Miss Caldwell called me a half an hour ago and asked me to come and pick up my dress. Would you like me to prove it." Brooke took out her cell phone and pushed the button that showed all past calls made or received. "See, Kingsport Formal. At seven thirteen, August third." Brooke held out the phone for the guard's inspection.

"Stacy-" Brooke assumed she was the secretary "-Page Miss Caldwell." Stacy slowly punched the numbers into the phone and asked Miss Caldwell to come down.

"Brooke. You're here. What took you so long? I called you over a half hour ago."

"I'm so sorry Miss Caldwell. We were held up. I'd like to apologize for being late." Replied Brooke.

"Think nothing of it, it wasn't your fault if you were held up. After all you're the bride and you can do whatever you want. And it's my job to help you get what you want. I was sorry to hear about the accident, I hope both you and Mr. Beecham are both okay."

"Yes, we both are fine, if it was any other way I wouldn't be here right now picking up my dress. The most serious injury either of us got was a broken arm. Is my dress ready?"

"Yes, it's ready. I'd like if you could stay maybe twenty minutes and make sure it fits right and you're still happy with it."

"Sure, it won't be a problem." Brooke quickly tried on her dress and pronounced it perfect. Lillie Caldwell took the dress and wrapped it in a garment bag and rang it up.

"That will be two hundred dollars even." Brooke took out her checkbook and filled in the amount and handed the check over and then she, Val, and Caitie left and headed home.

***

"Okay, do you want your Winnie the Pooh or The Little Mermaid pajamas?" Asked Tyler when he and Lindsey got home. She quietly took her Little Mermaid top and Winnie the Pooh bottoms and Tyler helped her into them. Tyler tucked her in and then sat down next to her and took her favorite book off the nightstand and started to read to her. She was asleep before he was halfway through the book. He quietly got up and put the book back and kissed her on the forehead and whispered "I love you." And flipped off the light and left her room leaving the door open.

"Tyler, where are you going?" Asked his mom as he was just about to open the door and leave.

"I'm going to the Lanier's for a movie." Replied Tyler checking his watch. "I was supposed to be there ten minutes ago."

"What about Lindsey?"

"She's upstairs asleep."

"Tyler, as much as we love her you can't keep leaving her with us so you can have a life."

"Mom, William already said he would watch her. I've gone out about three time this week and most of the time Lindsey was with me."

"Tyler, it's been more than that. Right now I don't think you're being the best father you can be."

"You've never thought the my adopting Lindsey was a good idea."

"What was I supposed to think?" She asked. "You suddenly spring on us that you're gonna adopt Lindsey. She's three, you're twenty two. Have you ever thought about what it looks like to people who don't know the story?"

"I don't care what people think. And I didn't think you cared either."

"I don't. And it wasn't fair for me to say that. I'm sorry."

"So am I. And right now Lindsey's the best thing in my life and I love her."

"I know you do and I never should have said anything about it."

"Really, it's okay. I know I'm young and I don't care. I'm late, I said I'd be there fifteen minutes ago." Tyler left the house and was at Brooke's in five minutes.

"Sorry I'm late. Lindsey took longer to fall asleep that I thought." He apologized when he walked in.

"That's okay. Perfect timing actually. Popcorn's done." Jamie was sitting in a reclining chair and Caitie was sitting on top of him and Brooke and Hank were sitting on the floor, leaning on the couch. Val was on one end of the couch so Tyler chose to sit next to her. Brooke handed the popcorn to Caitie and hit play on the VCR.

About halfway through the movie Caitie and Jamie fell asleep resting their heads on each other's shoulders. Brooke and Hank weren't far behind them, Brooke was resting her head on Hank's lap.

"You want some more popcorn?" Asked Tyler in a whisper so not to wake the others.

"What?" Replied Val.

"You want some more popcorn?" He asked again.

"Sure, okay." Said Val as Tyler got up and went to the kitchen. He was back five minutes later with the bag of popcorn. He sat down next to her again, this time Val couldn't help but notice how little space there was between them now. 

After the movie was over V al rewound the tape and set it on the table. "Should we wake them up?" She asked grinning evilly.

"Yep." Replied Tyler matching Val's grin. "But only to make sure they don't sleep funny and get stiff necks. It wouldn't be fun to not be able to move your neck on the day before your wedding." Said Tyler mocking seriousness.

"Of course not." She replied. Val knelt down next to Brooke and started to shake her shoulder. "Brooke, wake up." Brooke jumped and the effect of Brooke moving woke up Hank.

"Huh." She murmured.

"What's going on?" Asked Hank at the same time.

"You both fell asleep and we figured you didn't want to sleep on the floor." Explained Tyler.

"Yeah right." Grumbled Brooke. "Come on Hank, lets go upstairs."

"No you don't." Said Val stopping them.

"Why not?" Demanded Brooke.

"A, I don't feel like being in the same room as you two. B, Mom and Dad would have a heart attack. C, you're not married yet. And D, well there is no D but Hank's not sleeping in our room, if he's staying he gets the couch." Said Val counting off the points on her fingers. The couch was fine with Hank because he was already asleep there. Brooke went up stairs and started to get ready for bed. Tyler was trying to wake up Jamie and Caitie. After five minutes he gave up and just let them stay in the chair.

"They're hopeless. I'd better get going."

"Maybe, I'll walk you out." Replied Val rubbing her eye, which was watering a little.

"Is there something wrong with your eye? You keep rubbing it." He asked when they reached the door. 

"I've probably got an eyelash in it or something. It's just bothering me." She said rubbing her eye again.

"Here, let me take a look at it." Offered Tyler. She let him. "It must have come out because there's nothing in your eye now." Tyler was still looking into her eyes. He had forgotten just how blue her eyes really were.

"I guess it did come out." She replied rubbing her eye to dry the tears. She made no move to break his gaze, just like he made no move to break hers.

"Yeah. Here it is." He said brushing his index finger across her cheek. Apparently all her rubbing had gotten the eyelash out. "Make a wish." 

"What?"

"Old wives tale. You make a wish on an eyelash the you blow it off the person's finger. If it blows away then your wish will come true, if it stays put then it was never meant to happen."

Val thought over her wish and silently made it. Then she blew the eyelash off his finger. It floated to the ground and both would have seen it if they hadn't been too busy staring into each other's eyes. Neither Val nor Tyler was sure who moved first. All they knew was that they were kissing each other. Val was the first to break off the kiss.

"Val, I'm sorry. I never should have done that."

Val didn't say anything. She was afraid the if she did try to speak she would cry. She knew crying was inevitable, but she didn't want to in front of Tyler. She quickly ran upstairs to her room and when she touched her cheek again she found that it was wet, and this time it wasn't because of an eyelash.

****

I Will not post chapter five until I get 66 reviews on this story or until a Week from Monday, whichever comes last. Get it, got it, good. Please review, that's the plan.

Contest: Whoever guesses Brooke and Hank's wedding song gets Chapter Five early.

Poll: For "Revealed" what should I do after I post the revised copy?

A: Post the first copy.

B: Trash the first copy.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Okay, I'm finally posting chapter five. And just so I can have an interesting Author's Note I've got the mac help guy open and wend I started typing this sentence he wasn't doin' nothin' but now he gots an idea and he was singing before. Now he just sittin' there. Now he's mad at me so he was shinning me. Anyway I've been really busy so I didn't have time to post, yet I have time to sit and type about what the mac help guy is doin' (nothin') go figure. 

Disclaimer: if you think I own anything I suggest you run away from the nice men in white coats. The only things I own are a red pen ::Grins evilly:: Wow, according to my spell check evilly has two l's. (The mac help guy is turning himself into that cube thingie where you gotta match up the sides with the same colors and it's even more hard when you got triangles thrown into the whole thing. Back to the red pen. Red pens are fun. They take over and make you write things on your friend's stories. 

Dedication: ::Does runway wave:: I'd like to thank all you wonderful people for reviewing this. And I'd also like to thank all my friends for believing in me. Also the three greatest beta readers Hilary, KT, and Laura. Because I know that I'd be nowhere without all of you, especially the fans. You like me, you really really like me. ::Starts laughing at all the people staring at her wondering how they missed when the aliens came to Earth and stole my brain last week:: Don't be silly, aliens didn't come to earth to steal my brain last week, they came last Tuesday. ::gets picked up by the men in the white coats. "No please, don't put me in a white room with padded walls. I'm sane, I really am":: Now, if any of you believed that I have an ounce of sanity, the men in they white coats are standing over my shoulder watching me type this. Maybe they should be watching you. Okay, on with the story.

****

Chapter Five

On Friday August fifth Brooke Lanier woke up to the sun shining through her open curtains. She slowly rolled over and looked at the clock by her bed. It was ten thirty, she sighed and flopped back over onto her back and just enjoyed being half asleep for a few minutes. Finally she was forced to get out of bed by the aroma of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. She quickly brushed out her hair and hurried downstairs.

"Morning everyone." Said Brooke. She opened the refrigerator and took out a bowl of cantaloupe chunks for breakfast. Her mom had just finished making a batch pancakes and Val was washing the dishes as her mom handed them to her.

"Good morning Brooke." Said her mom. She stole a chunk of the melon in front of Brooke. "This is good, you should have some Val." Val took a few of the pieces and stuffed them in her mouth. She reached for more and Brooke slapped her hand away.

"Mine." Said Brooke momentarily regressing to the mentality of a five year old. "You can get your own."

"But someone else's always tastes better." Said Val. She took another piece, ignoring Brooke's protests. Brooke was forced to laugh when the juice started running down Val's chin.

"Not funny." Said Val, she took a chunk of melon and held it between her thumb and index finger and threatened to squeeze some of the juice into Brooke's hair.

"Valerie Rollins, don't you dare." Screamed Brooke immediately jumping up from the table.

"Then don't laugh at me." Said Val. She tried to keep a straight face but found it impossible to do so.

"You just looked so funny." Protested Brooke.

"Girls." Warned their mother. "Finish eating then get ready to go, we've got an hour before we have to go."

"Bathroom's mine." Said Brooke immediately.

"No way, you've still got to finish eating." Yelled Val, she was already halfway up the stairs. A few seconds later they heard a door slam upstairs.

"She always gets her way." Said Brooke, she wasn't really complaining, more like she was just stating a fact.

"Get used to it. You'll get the bathroom first when you're married as long as you get up early enough."

"Where's dad?" Asked Brooke looking around and realizing that he wasn't there yet.

"In the bathroom." Replied Val coming back down the stairs. "He beat me to it." She said in awe. "I can't believe he beat me to it. I must be losing my touch."

"Now that's funny." Laughed Brooke. 

***

Miraculously an hour later everyone was almost ready to go. Val had her brides maid dress in a garment bag identical to the one Brooke's dress was in. Val's parents were dressed up and Caitie was wearing a black dress that was perfect for her. Her hair was twisted into a French twist.

"Where the hell is Jamie?" Grumbled Caitie. "Jamie, get your ass up here." She yelled down the stairs to where she and Jamie had been staying for the past week. "And here I was thinking that he'd be ready before me. I don't know what I was thinking. Must have been temporary insanity." Caitie rolled her eyes and Val and Brooke laughed. 

"I'm sure your hair looks fine James. If not, then you can fix it in the car because I really don't want to be late to my own wedding." Said Brooke, her voice increasing in volume as she spoke. 

"Brooke, you don't have to yell. I'm right behind you." Said Jamie. Caitie had somehow managed to get him to wear a suit, the last time Val had seen him get dressed up was at her own wedding over a year ago. 

"Does anyone know how to tie a tie?" Asked Jamie. He had his jacket on his arm and his tie was twisted into multiple loose knots around his neck and hung about half way down his shirt. 

"James, you're twenty one and you don't know how to tie a tie?" Asked Caitie in disbelief.

"Wow, I've been called James twice in the past minute, you guys must really be mad at me." Laughed Jamie.

"I repeat-"

"Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?" Interrupted Jamie.

"You're twenty one and you don't know how to tie a tie?" Continued Caitie as if Jamie hadn't said anything. "That's pathetic."

"And I suppose that you know how to tie one?" Jamie asked Caitie with a challenging look in his eyes.

"Actually I do. Get you ass over here." Jamie listened to her, partly out of fear that she would hurt him or something equally bad. She untied the mess he had made with his tie and started to tie it. "James, what hell did you do? I don't even know how you managed to make this much of a mess." She mumbled that a few other complaints and within a few minutes she was done.

"And how exactly did you learn to tie a tie?" Asked Jamie sounding very amused.

"I have three brothers, I'd always watch Adam-" A look of confusions flashed in Jamie's eyes. "-He's my only older brother." Even after all the years he'd known Caitie he still couldn't remember who all of her family was. "Anyway, I'd always watch him get ready for dances and big dates. Well, I was very-" she paused, trying to think of the right word. "-Inquisitive when I was ten. Meaning that I annoyed everyone with questions until they left or locked me or themselves in a bedroom. Usually it was me being locked somewhere. Eventually I just asked Adam how to tie a tie and he showed me. I then kept having to help my other brothers tie their ties when they started dating. 

I'd charge them something, needless to say I rarely did chores and usually had more money than I should have."

"Funny." Said Jamie. Caitie looked up and locked eyes with him. Even though they'd been going out for four years looking into his eyes still made her weak in the knees. Little did she know that looking into her eyes had the same effect on Jamie. Jamie, being at least eight inches taller than Caitie, leaned down and caught Caitie's lips in a kiss. 

"Ahem." Said Brooke clearing her throat after a minute. Neither Caitie or Jamie seemed to hear her so tried again, but this time louder. "Ahem." Again she was ignored. And she wasn't about to be ignored on her wedding day. She walked up to the kissing couple. "Jamie, Caitie! Can you hold off until we get to the hotel." Yelled Brooke. And just to make sure they heard her she gave them a little shove.

"Oh, are you guys still here?" Asked Caitie, blushing slightly, looking at each person in the very annoyed group.

"Do you think it was smart to give them the basement?" Brooke asked Val.

"No. Definitely not. But better the basement than the living room." Answered Val with an amused look on her face.

***

"How's everything going in here?" Asked Caitie coming into the hotel room that the girls were using to get ready in. The hotel had two ballrooms and the wedding was going to be held in the smaller one while reception was going to be in the larger ballroom. 

"Caitie, you're not supposed to be in here." Said Brooke. She really didn't care that Caitie was there though. Caitie was like another older sister to Brooke.

"Half hour until you become Mrs. Brooke Beecham. Are you nervous?" Asked Caitie, ignoring Brooke's comments that she wasn't supposed to be there.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me. With that thought in mind I'll probably trip over my own feet. And isn't it Mrs. Hank Beecham?"

"That's so last millennium." Replied Caitie. "And remember, if you trip your dad will be right there to catch you so you don't fall." 

"That's so comforting." Retorted Brooke rolling her eyes.

"Is everyone done getting ready?" Asked Caitie quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Val will you help me clasp my necklace? It's kinda hard with a broken arm." Explained Brooke. Val helped Brooke with her necklace and Caitie set down the program that an usher had insisted she take on a table in the room and she went to the closet and took out four tiny, identically wrapped boxes. Their only difference were the words old, new, borrowed, or blue on each. Caitie handed them to Brooke.

"What's this?" She was truly bewildered.

"Think of it as a pre-wedding gift from Mom, me and Caitie." Said Val. "The ones that say old and blue are from Mom. New is from Caitie and borrowed is from me. Open Mom's first, then Caitie's and mine last." Jen, Amy, and Nicole all stepped aside so both Caitie and Val could see.

Brooke quickly tore the paper off the one marked old and found one sapphire earring. The other earring was in the box labeled blue. "Mom, they're beautiful. Thank you." Said Brooke in awe.

"Congratulations sweetie. Those were your grandmother's, she wore them in her wedding." Explained her mother. Brooke had originally planned on not wearing earrings but as soon as she saw them she put them on. Her mother kissed her forehead and Caitie handed her the box marked new. It was a single hair clip with a crystal heart that reflected the light. Caitie helped her pin her hair back behind her ear on one side.

"Thank you Caitie." 

Val's gift was the last one Brooke opened. For some reason she didn't rip the paper off this one, she slowly undid the tape and was careful not to rip the paper.

"Val, it's empty." Said Brooke.

"That's because what I'm lending you is something that means the most to me and I didn't want to give it to you until the last second." Val slowly reached her hands behind her neck and unclasped the locket that hung there. She then helped Brooke unclasp the necklace she had just helped Brooke clasp minutes before.

"Val, that's your locket." Said Brooke, momentarily overcome with emotion.

"I know. On your wedding day you're supposed to have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. This is your something borrowed. Heavy stress on the word borrowed." Replied Val.

"Val, I can't wear it. Kain gave that to you and you never take it off." Protested Brooke.

"I want you to wear it in your wedding. I think in a way it means that Kain's here too. Please wear it." Said Val. "You can give it back to me at the reception."

"Alright." Agreed Brooke. Val clasped her necklace around Brooke's neck and gave her a hug. "I'll give it back at the reception. But I know Kain's here too. Caitie, hand me the program you brought with you." Requested Brooke. Caitie complied and handed Brooke the paper. She pointed to a few words and Val read them.

The roses on the piano are in memory of:

Linda Beecham. Groom's Mother, died of cancer eight years ago.

Kain Rollins. Bride's Brother-in-law. Killed in a car accident one month ago.

"Thank you for remembering Kain, it means a lot to me." Said Val. She let a single tear fall down her cheek and Jen handed her a tissue to wipe it away.

"There's no way I'd forget him. He's still family." Said Brooke making Val cry harder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Replied Val honestly. "I'm okay. That was really, really sweet of you."

"We all loved him." Caitie said as Val threw away her first tissue.

"I'm glad I decided not to wear mascara today." Said Val as Jen handed her another tissue. "Brooke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to turn this into a pity party."

"Don't be sorry. I expected you to remember a lot of things today." Brooke answered.

"I've got to go back to my seat, Jamie's saving seats for everyone." Said Caitie. The first row of seats was reserved for parents and grandparents. However Brooke and Hank had told the ushers to put Jamie and Caitie up front with them.

"I think I'd better go find my seat too." Replied Mrs. Lanier. She took a tissue and dabbed her eyes and gave Brooke one last hug. "I can't believe my baby's getting married."

"Mother, I'm not a baby." Protested Brooke.

"You'll always be my baby, even when you have your own kids." Mrs. Lanier left the room just as the wedding director came into the room to tell the girls to line up and get ready.

***

"You ready man?" Asked Jamie. "We're all getting bored sitting out there waiting for something to happen."

"Very funny." Replied Hank rolling his eyes and turning back to fixing his tie. 

"Scared?" Asked Tyler.

"Not until you mentioned it." 

"Bet you Brooke is ten times more nervous than you are." Commented Nick.

"How do you know that?" Asked Jeff.

"She's been my best friend since we were twelve." Replied Nick as if the answer was obvious.

"I'd better get outa here. Caitie thinks I'm saving us our seats. I think she went to bug Brooke and Val and everyone." Jamie walked out of the room. He didn't make it halfway down the hallway before he was called back.

"Jamie, wait a minute. I need to ask you a question." Jamie stopped where he was and waited for Tyler to catch up.

"What do you want?" Asked Jamie.

"Do you have any idea why Val keeps avoiding me?" Asked Tyler. "I called about ten times yesterday and Val either wouldn't come to the phone or was busy. And she never called me back." Tyler had been trying to call Val all day the day before to talk about what happened at their movie night.

"I have no idea." Replied Jamie evasively. He didn't knew exactly what was going on between Val and Tyler and he didn't want to get involved. All he knew was that Val didn't want to talk to Tyler. Val had told everyone to tell Tyler that she was busy or not home if he called her. 

"Do you think that maybe you could talk to her for me?"

"Sorry Tyler, I'm staying out of this. Whatever's going on with the two of you is between the two of you. Now I've really got to go. If Caitie realizes that I left our seats she'll be pissed and, well, you know how bad that can get." Jamie turned and walked away. 

"Whipped." Jamie heard Tyler mutter.

***

"Oh, my god I'm so nervous." Exclaimed Jen. 

"You think you're nervous." Challenged Nicole. "I'll probably trip over my own feet and fall flat on my face."

"Brooke's the lucky one." Said Val.

"And why am I so lucky? I'll have everyone looking at me so if I trip everyone will notice." Wailed Brooke.

"You'll have Dad there to hold you up and cover for you if you fall." Answered Val.

"All of us bridesmaids have to walk down the aisle alone." Added Amy. The girls were gathered in the hallway waiting for Brooke's dad to come. They could hear the faint music from inside the ballroom. The maid of honor would walk down the aisle first followed by Jen, Amy, and Nicole. The groomsmen would all be standing in front of everyone.

"Brooke. You look beautiful." Said her father. 

"Thank you." Brooke was about to say more but was interrupted.

"Get ready." Demanded the wedding director. The rest of what she was drowned out by the girls rushing to their spots. Mr. Lanier took his spot at the end of the line and offered Brooke his arm, which she accepted. 

"I love you, Dad." Whispered Brooke.

"Love you to sweetheart." He gave her a hug. "And if Hank ever does anything that will hurt you I'll beat him up for you."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on the man I love." Replied Brooke, not fully knowing if her dad was kidding or not, but she had the distinct impression they he was dead serious. The wedding director opened the doors when she saw that the bridesmaids were ready. She quickly stepped into the room and the opening notes of the well known wedding march were heard.

Val slowly made her way down the aisle and took her place at the alter across from Tyler. He tried to meet her eyes so she focused them on anything other than him. She knew she was going to have to talk to him eventually but she wanted to wait until she knew what she wanted to say to him. And at this point in time she had no idea what she wanted to say. She let her eyes land on the piano, specifically the roses. Jen had joined her in front of everyone by now, but she hardly noticed. She could feel tears start to form in her eyes at the memory of what the flowers represented. She forced herself to look down into the flowers she was carrying so no one would see her crying. By the time she had gotten her tears under control it was almost Brooke's turn to walk down the aisle. 

***

Brooke felt everyone's eyes on her as she started to walk down the aisle. She took a few shaky steps and felt herself stumble as she was walking. True to what everyone said, her father was right there to hold her up and make sure she didn't fall. She took a few more steps, gaining confidence with each one. By the time she reached the alter her steps were strong and steady.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Asked the minister.

"Her mother and I do." Brooke heard her father answer. She felt, rather than saw him step back and Hank step forward to take his place.

"We are gathered here today to join this couple in marriage. If there is anyone in the room who objects to this wedding please speak up or forever hold your peace." Brooke had never been happier to hear complete silence.

"Hank, do you take Brooke to be you lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Answered Hank without hesitation. 

"Brooke, do you take Hank to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" 

"I do." Replied Brooke confidently. Val was forced to choke back tears again. She had a feeling she'd be doing that a lot in the night to follow, and unfortunately not all of them would be tears of joy and happiness. By now Brooke and Hank were finished reciting their vows to each other.

"The rings please." Requested the minister. Brooke's eight year old cousin stepped forward and presented the rings. "Hank, repeat after me. I Hank, promise to love, honor, and cherish you."

"I Hank, promise to love, honor, and cherish you." Hank echoed. 

"With this ring, I thee wed." Finished the minister, handing Hank Brooke's ring. 

"With this ring, I thee wed." He accepted the ring and took Brooke's left hand and slid the ring onto her third finger. Brooke took a few seconds to look at her ring. It was quite different from her engagement ring. Her engagement ring was silver with a green emerald surrounded with tiny diamonds. Her wedding ring was gold and had two diamonds.

"Brooke, repeat after me. I Brooke, promise to love, honor, and cherish you." Requested the minister again.

"I Brooke, promise to love, honor, and cherish you."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Finished the minister, handing Brooke the other ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Repeated Brooke talking the ring and slipping it onto Hank's hand.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Neither Brooke nor Hank needed to be told twice. He kissed her and didn't break it off until the entire crowd started cheering.

__

Brooke couldn't believe it, she was married to the man of her dreams. And neither she nor Hank could be happier.

A/N #2. Okay now that you've read that little bit of sap, yes I'll wait while you get your feet unstuck. You done yet? No? Well I'm not waiting any more, you're slow, it can't take much more than an hour to get unstuck from eight feet of sap. (Is sap measured in feet?) I promise you that I won't wait as long to post chapter six (I've even got it written already.) Now you've got a few jobs.

****

1.Read "Secrets" You can review it too I hear, but maybe that's just a rumor.

Guess what Hank and Brooke's wedding song is, you'll get chapter six e-mailed to you. Review this story and send me ideas for what you want to happen. Tell me to get off my lazy ass and start writing the phantom sequel to "Secrets" Tell me if after I post the rewritten version of "Revealed" I should post the original so you all can laugh at me and tell me what a bad writer I was then (Like I'm any better now) Tallies for the poll. Post the origina:1 Get rid of the original:0 Am I on any people's favorite Author's/Stories lists? Tell me. Tell me what your favorite ep of INHB is. Mine's Race of A Lifetime and I'm mad because it's on on Sunday and I can't stay up til midnight to watch it because when I get no sleep I tend to to scare my friends with the amount of energy I have. What time do you guys start school? Now I'm rambling and you can ignore me. Also, anyone wanna guess what the title of the pilot ep is? Cux I bet I know it and you don't. Aren't my authors notes worth reading, they just bring a little ray of sunshine to a cloudy day. (Mental note: no caffeine at all.) Okay, I'll post this on Monday or when I get enough reviews, whichever comes last. I'm going for 90 reviews now but I'll settle for 85. That's only 15 at the least. Whoever said that less is more was an idiot. Comments, ideas, and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames are not, they can burn in hell. If you leave your e-mail address on your review I'll e-mail you unless you ask me not to, I won't be offended. E-mail me. The only e-mail I get is stupid ads for stupid things. I'll also beta read for anyone who asks, just e-mail me and let me know. Only one person's taken my up on my offers. 


	6. Chapter Six

AN: It's a total travesty. (What the hell does that mean?) I have nothing to parody/mock/make fun of. Well you know the drill, I don't own anything. I posted this before I made the corrections my beta readers made (My beta reader had the binder with everything in it). This is the revised copy. I know it's short but CH7 will make up for it in length. I have CH7 written but I need ideas for CH8. I'm suffering from writers block on this story so CH8 will take awhile (But since it seams that you suffer from reviewers block I don't see the problem) I'm working on the sequel to Secrets right now. And I've got a few other "short" story ideas. So you'll at least be getting some writing from me. Not that that's a prize or something. Just review.

Chapter Six

"Brooke, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you." Said Val tapping Brooke on the shoulder. Brooke and Hank were waiting in a room off the smaller ballroom. They were waiting for most of their guests to be seated in the grand ballroom before they made their big entrance as a married couple. They were going to dance and mingle for awhile, then appetizers would be served at five and dinner an hour later. When people finished eating the official toast would be made by the best man and maid of honor, then they'd toss the bouquet and garter. After that they would dance all night long.

"Thanks." Exclaimed Brooke, spinning around to face Val. "But Mom and Dad have already been here." Brooke had a huge grin on her face.

"Figures." Replied Val. "Well, then I'm the third person to congratulate you."

"Fourth." Corrected Brooke. "Hank's dad was here too."

"Technically he's your dad now too." Spoke up Hank, breaking up the moment between the Lanier sisters. "And aren't you going to congratulate me too?"

Val pretended to think for a minute. "Nope. I see no reason to congratulate you on being stuck with my sister for the rest of your life. I do offer you my pity though."

"The rest of my life." Replied Hank in mock fear. "Please tell me you're kidding." He begged. 

"If I didn't have such high self-esteem I'd actually take you two seriously."

"You know we love you." Said Val giving her sister a hug.

"I know, it's impossible not to." Said Brooke smugly

"Yes it is impossible not to love you." Agreed Hank leaning down to kiss her.

"Congratulations you guys, I'm gonna go and find my seat now." Said Val, getting the distinct impression that neither of them heard her. After checking her watch Val decided to make a quick stop in the bathroom to check her makeup. 

"Hey Val." Said Caitie not looking up from the mirror. She was the only other person in the bathroom.

"Hi Caitie. What's up?"

"Can you believe that our little Brookie is already married?

"Believe it or not I can." Admitted Val. "Though I was surprised that they got married so soon after he proposed, and that they could plan a wedding this fabulous in so little time."

"Brooke's superhuman, she could organize the hay in a haystack. Didn't you always call her the queen of paperwork?" Val didn't answer Caitie's question, instead she stole the lip gloss that Caitie had been applying for their entire conversation.

"Hey, that's mine!" Protested Caitie.

"A, you've used enough to last you for the rest of the week. B, I left mine in my purse, which is still at the table. And C, that is my lip gloss." Pointed out Val.

"Oh yeah." Remembered Caitie. "I borrowed it two weeks ago when Jamie and I went out." Even though Caitie and Val were total opposites they had the same tastes in makeup, Caitie just wore more.

"Then why do you still have it?" Asked Val. "Especially since you have the exact same color at home."

"I . . . um . . . forgot to give it back to you?" Tried Caitie.

"Try again."

"Lets go and sit down, Brooke and Hank will be out soon." Suggested Caitie.

"Um, I think I'll stay in here for a few more minutes." Replied Val sitting down on the couch.

"Val, we don't have a few minutes." Said Caitie pulling her up again.

"Caitie, I don't want to go out there right now." Protested Val sitting back down again.

"Brooke and Hank are gonna be mad if you're not there. Not to mention that you'll regret not being there."

"Caitie, I'll be there soon."

"Is this about Tyler?" Asked Caitie.

"No." Answered Val a little too quickly. "Why would you think that?"

"Because it's true, isn't it? You are avoiding Tyler."

"No I'm not."

"Val, you told us to tell him you weren't home whenever he called. You wanna tell me why you don't want to go sit down and why you're avoiding him?"

"Fine, I'll admit it, I'm avoiding Tyler. I don't want to go back to the table because until Hank and Brooke get there I'll be sitting next to Tyler. And no, I don't want to tell you why I'm avoiding him."

"Val, lets go out and sit down. Just talk to me and pretend Tyler's not there." Suggested Caitie. The entire wedding party would be sitting at one long table that faced all the other tables. Brooke and Hank would be in the center. Val would be next to Brooke and Tyler would be sitting next to Hank. Brooke had also insisted that Jamie and Caitie sit at their table.

"Alright." Agreed Val reluctantly. She refused to let herself even think about having to dance with him. 

***

"Val." Hissed Tyler when Val and Caitie sat down. Val ignored him. "We need to talk."

"Tyler, you were a lot smarter in high school." Snapped Val.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

"You used to know when I was avoiding you."

"I know you're avoiding me, I'm just not avoiding you."

"That's not the was it works." Replied Val angrily. "You crossed the line." She turned and started talking with Caitie and Tyler picked up his napkin and threw it down again.

***

"May I introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Hank Beecham!" Announced the DJ that had been hired. Everyone stood up and clapped as Hank and Brooke made their way through the tables set on one half of the ballroom. The other half was the dance floor. Finally Brooke and Hank were able to sit down. 

"Tyler, where's Lindsey?" Asked Hank, realizing that he hadn't seen her when they were walking through the tables. 

"She's with my parents. They're at one of the tables out there." Replied Tyler making a wide sweeping gesture with one of his hands.

"May I present Brooke and Hank in their first dance as husband and wife." Said the DJ, interrupting the conversation that Hank and Tyler were having. Brooke and Hank stood up and Hank took Brooke's hand and led her onto the dance floor as the opening notes of "Truly Madly Deeply." By Savage Garden started to play. Brooke immediately felt tears start to form in her eyes. This was her all time favorite song, which was one of the reasons that this was their wedding song. The other was that it was the first song they danced together to as a couple and coincidentally the first song they danced to after they got engaged. By now the tears were gently falling down her cheeks.

Hank noticed the tears in Brooke's eyes and gently brushed them away. She rested her arms around Hank's neck and felt him rest his hands on her waist and pull her toward him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She murmured, turning her head slightly to look into his eyes. She loved his eyes, a deep chocolate brown which was quickly becoming her favorite color. 

__

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do

Brooke knew she was falling even more in love with Hank than she though possible. For a minute she almost felt like a modern day Juliet. Finding her Romeo, her one true love, her soul mate. Hank.

__

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

As far as Hank was concerned Brooke could stay in his arms for the rest of their lives. Meanwhile Hank's groomsmen and Brooke's bridesmaids joined them on the dance floor. Neither Hank or Brooke noticed. Caitie and Jamie knew how much Val didn't want to dance with Tyler. But Val also know that she had to because Brooke wanted her to, and Val though that Brooke deserved for her wedding to be perfect. Val hadn't told anyone about him kissing her. Jamie was ready to cut in and save her from dancing with Tyler if he noticed that she needed to get away.

"Val. I'm sorry." Said Tyler. "You don't have to say anything to me. Just listen, okay?" Val barely nodded her head, but she acknowledged Tyler and he took that as a positive sign.

"It was entirely my fault. I never should have kissed you and I'd never blame you if you never spoke to me again. But I value you friendship and I don't want to lose it."

"If you valued my friendship why did you go off to another country and not talk to any of us for three years! Now you just show up and expect everything to be like it was. Nope, sorry, that's never gonna happen. If you valued my friendship why didn't you write to me? You knew where I was or how to find me. It couldn't have been that hard to call my parents and ask them for my address in Minnesota. Why didn't you just stay in Europe?" Demanded Val angrily. Tyler looked shocked and a look of pain flashed in his eyes. It was gone as quickly as it appeared. But Val saw it and she couldn't help but be a little bit happy that what she said hit home.

"May I cut in?" Asked Jamie shooting a look at Tyler that clearly said 'If looks could kill you'd have been dead for a week already.'

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all night." Said Val letting go of Tyler's hands and turning towards Jamie. Tyler spotted Caitie alone on the dance floor watching Jamie and Val and asked her to dance. Which she mostly suspected was just so he wouldn't look like an idiot. Luckily for Caitie the song was just about over when Tyler asked her to dance. However she didn't miss an opportunity to step on his feet and inflict as much pain as possible on him. Before long the DJ was inviting everyone to sit down and eat.

After everyone was done eating Tyler stood up to make his toast as the best man.

"Hank, Brooke. Congratulations. Hank, you're my best friend and always have been. You've always been there for me and if anyone deserves to be happy and have a great girl like Brooke, it's you. Brooke, I hope you and Hank have a long and happy life together. Hank, if you ever do anything to hurt someone as great as Brooke I'll hurt you for hurting her." Tyler sat down and Val stood up to say her words.

"I always knew that you two would be together. What I didn't know was if it would be as friends or as husband and wife. As far as I'm concerned you two got the best of both worlds. I love you both." Val sat down and the clinking of wine glasses could be head throughout the room. Val and Brooke clinked glasses and each took a sip. Val's glass had sparkling apple cider instead of wine. 

A few minutes later the DJ called all single women to the dance floor to try and catch the bouquet. Caitie and Brooke had to drag Val out to the middle of the floor.

"But, I'm not technically single." Protested Val.

"Neither am I." Replied Caitie. "But I'm going out there." 

Eventually Val agreed to go out on the floor. Someone put a chair in the middle of the floor and Brooke stood on it, her back to everyone. She gave the flowers a toss over her shoulder and they sailed over the crowd and landed in the middle. Jessica, Brooke's friend from the EMT squad reached above her head as high as she could but it grazed over her finger tips and right into Caitie's hands. A look of shock registered on Caitie's face. She really didn't think that she'd actually catch it.

When it was Hank's turn to throw the garter all of the guys crowed onto the floor. Brooke refused to let Hank remove any article of her clothing in public so she brought along a second garter for this. Hank tossed the garter like someone would shoot a rubber band. It sailed to the back of the crowd and someone reached up and grabbed it. 

Jamie. He was even more shocked that anyone. Except maybe Caitie. He walked over to her an gave her a quick kiss on the lips, which quickly turned into a longer kiss.

"Is there something that you two want to tell us?" Teased Brooke, a grin creeping onto her face.

"No." Replied Caitie. "Nothing that you don't already know."

"That depends." Replied Jamie at the same time. 

Caitie looked at Jamie. "What did you say?"

"I said, that depends." He told her softly.

"On what?" Asked Caitie.

"On your answer." Said Jamie getting more and more nervous each minute. He slowly sunk down onto one knee and took both of Caitie's hands in his. "I love you, Caitie Roth. Will you marry me?"

AN: okay. I have nothing to say. Just read and review this. If you want to be put on an e-mail list for when I post a new story or chapter let me know. You'll get CH7 when I get 105 reviews. I need to have 100, I've never done that before.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Here is the long awaited CH7 that I promised you. 

Disclaimer: If this was mine do you think the show would have ended?

Thanks: Hil, KT, and Nittany. At the rate it takes you guys to review you're never gonna see CH8. Well, Hil will because she ACTUALLY REVIEWS!!!!!!!

****

Chapter Seven

Caitie didn't say anything, she just ran out of the room, Val followed right after her. "Caitie!" Yelled Jamie standing up. He didn't care if everyone was staring at him. Which he was sure they were. He'd just proposed and Caitie had just ran out of the room. Jamie ran after her. "Caitie wait!" He couldn't help thinking that he liked the way her first name and his last name fit together so well. He saw Caitie disappear into the girls bathroom. 'She can't be in there all night.' He reasoned as he sat down in a chair to wait for her.

***

"Caitie, what are you going to tell Jamie?" Asked Val handing Caitie a tissue.

"I love him and I can see myself marrying him but I don't know. Maybe if he proposed under different circumstances I'd say yes."

"Are you telling me you're gonna tell him no?" Demanded Val. "When you just told me that you'd say yes under different circumstances. You love him and he obviously loves you." Caitie was silent, thinking over what Val had said.

"I guess I am going to tell him no. Maybe, I have no idea what I'm going to do." Replied Caitie after about ten minutes.

"If you want my advice-"

"I don't." Snapped Caitie. "This decision is hard enough for me."

"Well you're gonna get it anyway. I say that you should tell him yes. It's obvious to everyone how much in love with each other you guys are."

"Really?" Asked Caitie.

"Yeah, it is. I think all of Kingsport High knew it before the two of you did."

***

"Jamie, you wanna talk?" Asked Brooke softly, coming up behind him.

"I'm such an idiot. I never should have asked her me to marry me. You know, I even bought her a ring and everything. I was actually planning on asking her to marry me tonight when it was just the two of us, not when it was just the two of us and your whole wedding reception. I really screwed up one of the few thing in my life I thought was perfect."

"Jamie, I know she loves you. Remember the tape I made for Val's wedding present?" Asked Brooke referring to the video guestbook she'd made.

"Yeah." Replied Jamie quietly.

"Well Caitie said that it wasn't fair that Val got to get married before she did."

"Look, I know you're trying to make me feel better because my girlfriend probably just dumped me, but you're not helping." Snapped Jamie. 

"Hear me out." Said Brooke holding up her hand to stop him from protesting. "You interrupted me before I was finished."

"Fine, go on." Snapped Jamie knowing that Brooke would never give up.

"After she said that it wasn't fair that Val was married before she was, she said that maybe she should start dropping hints to you."

"Really?" Asked Jamie sounding a little happier.

"Think about it for a minute. You've been with Caitie for four years. How long was your longest relationship aside from Caitie?"

"I don't know, two months at the most." He replied. Brooke took it as a good sign that he didn't know what his longest relationship was aside from Caitie. To her that meant that no one else mattered.

"It's obvious to everyone around the two of you how much in love with each other you are."

"Well, I still could have screwed up the best thing in my life." Said Jamie returning to his original state of mind. 

"You won't know until you talk to her."

"Why else do you think I'm sitting out here? To look at the wallpaper?" Asked Jamie sarcastically.

"Well, the wallpaper is pretty." Commented Brooke with a small smile, which was returned by a glare from Jamie. "Right, sorry. No more jokes." They heard the bathroom door open and close quietly. "That's my cue to leave." Said Brooke when she saw Caitie. Both she and Val disappeared back to the reception.

***

"So, are we going to be invited to another wedding?" Asked Hank when Brooke and Val came back into the room. 

"I don't know." Replied Brooke leaning against Hank. "Val talked to Caitie, I talked to Jamie."

"Well what did Caitie say?" Asked Tyler joining their group with Lindsey in his arms.

"She said that she didn't know what she was going to say." Replied Val. "I got the hint that she was leaning toward saying no." Added Val regretfully.

"What?!" Screamed Brooke. "She can't, Jamie and Caitie love each other."

"Why would she say no?" Demanded Tyler. "They've been together longer than a lot of people here."

"She said something about saying yes under different circumstances." Said Val.

"Well, what's that supposed to mean?" Asked Tyler.

"I think that Caitie thinks that Jamie proposed because she caught the bouquet and he caught the garter." Said Val.

"I think you might have it there." Said Hank nodding.

"I still don't understand." Said Tyler looking even more confused than ever.

"Even though they love each other, Caitie thinks that Jamie just proposed to her because he felt he had to." Clarified Val. When she spoke to Tyler she sounded very detached. She wasn't really directing anything she was saying towards Tyler, but she couldn't help the fact that he was being stupid and having trouble understanding anything. Just because she knew the answers to his questions and was asking and chose to answer them for everyone else didn't mean that she was any less pissed at him.

"But that's not true!" Exclaimed Brooke.

"What? " Asked Tyler in disbelief.

"When I was talking to Jamie he told me that he planned on asking Caitie to marry him later tonight." Said Brooke quietly. "I feel kinda bad talking about Jamie and Caitie behind their backs."

"Yeah." Agreed Hank. "They'll let us know." 

"Hey, what's up?" Asked Jeff joining their group.

"Nothing, we're just talking." Said Tyler just as a slow song came on. Brooke and Hank immediately paired off. Tyler was about to ask Val to dance but Jeff beat him to it.

"Val, would you like to dance?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Answered Val as the two of them walked out onto the dance floor.

"Daddy, teach me to dance." Requested Lindsey.

"Sure, it's really easy. Just stand on my feet and I'll teach you."

"Look at that." Whispered Brooke to Hank a few minutes later. 

"Tyler really loves her, you know." Replied Hank.

"It's hard not to love Lindsey."

***

Caitie and Jamie were walking along a path that went around the entire outside of the hotel. Jamie was the first to break the silence.

"Caitie. We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do. I just don't know where to start."

"I love you." Said Jamie. He moved to put his arm around her shoulders, but thought better of it. "Why'd you run out?"

"I don't know. I was scared."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I don't want to lose you." Confessed Jamie. "You're the best thing in my life."

"I love you and you won't lose me." Promised Caitie.

"Are you saying yes?" Asked Jamie letting a note of hope into his voice.

"No." Answered Caitie slowly.

"So you're saying no." Said Jamie dejectedly.

"No."

"This is going to change everything." Said Jamie sadly.

"No it's not, not if we don't want it to." Caitie tried to reassure him.

"Caitie, please. Whether we want it to or not things will change." Reasoned Jamie.

"Whatever I decide, I need you to know that I love you and that will never change."

"I'm not going to try to help you decide. Because then the decision won't truly be yours and this is something you need to decide on your own."

"When did you become so insightful." Asked Caitie, not sure if he's always been like that and she just hadn't noticed it before or if it was a recent development.

"When I fell in love with you."

Caitie didn't know what to say to Jamie so she stayed quiet.

"Can I ask you something?" Asked Jamie after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Sure."

"Why would you say yes?" Asked Jamie quietly.

"Because I love you and I don't know how I'd go on if I didn't have you and Val says that we already act like a married couple sometimes." Said Caitie softly.

"And why would you say no? I know there's one specific thing that's bothering you."

"I guess I'd say no because of the whole bouquet and garter thing. Where the person who catches the bouquet is the next person to get married and all that."

"I see." Said Jamie. "I'll be back in awhile. I just need some time to think." Jamie took his car keys out of his pocket, turned and walked off.

***

"Caitie, are you okay?" Caitie was sitting on a bench outside thinking about what she'd told Jamie before. It was warm outside with a light breeze and the sun would be setting in half an hour or so.

"Brooke, Hank. I'm sorry." Said Caitie, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Why?" Asked Hank. "You've got nothing to be sorry about." They both sat down next to her.

"Just about everything in general I guess. Maybe because I possibly ruined things with Jamie forever. Maybe because I'm taking all the attention away from you two."

"If you and Jamie love each other as much as I know you do you'll work things out. And as for all the attention, I'm glad it's not on us. We wanted a small wedding, nothing big or fancy. But my mom and dad and Hank's dad got so into planning everything that it went a little overboard. Okay, so it was more my parents that went a little overboard. What did you tell Jamie?"

"That I needed more time." By now Caitie was crying harder.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked again.

"No, I don't think so." Confessed Caitie.

"Do you wanna talk?"

"Jamie asked me why I'd say no if I did and I said that it was because of the whole bouquet and garter thing."

"Because of the superstition of getting married next. Because you thought that he felt he had to." Asked Brooke.

"Yes." Whispered Caitie. "I love him and it shouldn't make any difference as long as he means it right?"

"Right." Agreed Hank.

"Caitie, Jamie didn't propose because of the bouquet and garter thing." Said Brooke.

"What?"

"When you were in the bathroom right after he proposed I talked to him. He told me that he was planning on proposing tonight anyway, when it was just the two of you. He even said he bought a ring."

"What!? I've got to go, I think I made the biggest mistake of my life." Exclaimed Caitie jumping up. "And please, lets just keep this between us. We'll want to tell everyone for ourselves. Just tell everyone that you don't know what's going on."

"Got it." Promised Brooke. "We'll think of this as part of a wedding present."

"Caitie." Called Hank. She turned around. "Catch." He tossed her his car keys. "My car's over there." He pointed out where it was. She was halfway there before he stopped her again. "And one more thing."

"What?"

"Good luck!" Caitie knew exactly where to go. The EMS station was only a ten minute drive from where she was. She knew Jamie would be there, there was a huge rock about six feet by six feet wide and four feet off the ground where he'd always go to when he wanted to get away back in high school. Sure enough, when she parked her car in front of the station and walked around to the back he was there.

"Jamie." She called softly, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Caitie, what are you doing here?" He asked a little surprised.

"I'm looking for you. Isn't it obvious?"

"How'd you find me?"

"Easy, I followed my heart. That and you always came here to think." Replied Caitie. She kicked off her shoes and Jamie helped her climb up. She sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry." Said Jamie.

"I made a big mistake." Said Caitie at the same time. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I was thinking about what I said. About not trying to help you decide and then I realized that what I asked you was the same thing. What'd you do?"

"Don't be sorry. I made a mistake about almost letting you out of my life. I'm sorry and I love you and I can't imagine my life without you."

"What are you saying?" 

"Jamie, do me a favor and shut up and kiss me." Said Caitie. He didn't need to be told twice. It was possibly the most passionate kiss between them.

"Does that mean yes?" He asked

"Definitely." Said Caitie standing up. Jamie stood up too. He stopped her before she was about to climb down.

"We're gonna do this right." Said Jamie reaching into his pocket and pulling out a jewelry box. He opened it and took out the most beautiful ring Caitie had ever seen. He sunk down onto one knee again and took both of her hands in one of his.

"I love you Caitie Roth. I had the chance to see what it was like to almost lose you and I couldn't even imagine what my life would be without you in it. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and the best thing that ever will. Will you marry me?"

Even though Caitie knew what was coming and they were technically already engaged she started crying so hard that she couldn't speak. She just nodded her head and Jamie slipped the ring on the third finger of her left hand. "Yes, I'll marry you." Answered Caitie a little belatedly. The rock was still warm and the sun was just starting to set. Jamie and Caitie laid down on the rock to watch the sunset. Caitie rested her head on Jamie's shoulder and he put his arm under her shoulders. 

"Should we head back to the reception?" Asked Jamie later that night. It was almost completely dark out except for the streetlight that lit up the parking lot of the EMS station.

"What time is it?" Asked Caitie, not moving.

Jamie looked at his watch and was surprised to see that it was after nine. "We've been here for two hours already." Stated Jamie.

"We should get back. Brooke's gonna be waiting for us." Jamie stood up and jumped off the rock and turned to help Caitie down. She put on her shoes and she and Jamie started to walk back to their cars. Ten minutes later they got to the hotel.

"You wanna sit outside a little bit longer?" Asked Jamie.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Answered Caitie, shivering a little. Jamie rested his jacket over her shoulders and she wrapped it around herself. Caitie looked down and saw her ring. She loved the way it felt on her hand. It was a thin gold band with a curve of tiny, diamonds just a little bigger than a pinpoint, almost as if a teardrop shape had been cut in half. The other half of the teardrop had been flipped upside down and intersected the other teardrop half. It was almost a loop, but not quite. There was a little hole where there was no diamond, instead there was a ruby there. 

"You like it?" He asked her, noticing how she kept looking at her ring.

"Do I like what?"

"Your ring. I can always get you a different one."

"Don't you dare think about taking it back, it's perfect. And yes, I love it."

"I'm glad." He said, kissing her. "What are we going to tell everyone when they ask if we're engaged?"

"Lets wait until people notice the ring. Brooke and Hank already know, but I asked them to ask everyone not to ask us about it." Jamie and Caitie clasped hands and walked back into the party. It didn't take people very long to notice Caitie's new piece of jewelry, but it was Val who noticed first.

"So, are you two. . . ?" Asked Val, trailing off her sentence. Both of them just nodded. Val screamed and the good news spread quickly. The rest of the night passed quickly. Brooke's parents had paid for Hank and Brooke to spend the night in the hotel. They didn't have to catch a flight until two o-clock in the afternoon the next day. 

***

At noon the next day Jamie and Caitie knocked on the front door of Caitie's parents house. 

"Caitie!" Screamed her fourteen year old sister Kassie. "What are you doing here?" Kassie was thrilled to see her older sister. 

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Asked Jamie. 

"Is anyone else home?" Asked Caitie pushing past her sister. 

"Mom! Guess who's here!" 

"Caitie, Jamie." Said Mr. Roth who was sitting at the kitchen table. "Have you guys eaten lunch yet? Come sit down and eat." He ordered pulling up two more chairs to the table. "Josh! Aaron! Get down here, lunch is ready. And your sister is here!" He yelled up the stairs to Caitie's eighteen year old twin brothers.

"Which one? Caitie or Chelsea?" Yelled one of them. Chelsea was Caitie's twenty four year old sister who lived half an hour away from them.

"Come down and see for yourself." Ordered Caitie.

"Is Jamie with you?" Asked Aaron.

"Course he is." Answered Caitie. "I'm starting to think that you like him better than you like me." 

"Duh." Shouted Josh semi-sarcastically. 

"Then you're lucky I like him and I'm keeping him around!" Caitie screamed up the stairs.

"Are the two of you staying for lunch?" Asked Caitie's mom after she kissed them both hello.

"I never turn down food that I didn't cook." Said Caitie speaking for both of them. Between herself, Val, and Jamie, she was the only good cook that lived in their house so she usually wound up cooking dinner. Jamie and Val were decent enough cooks that they would starve to death, but they wouldn't eat much variety. Caitie was trying her best to teach them to cook and Kain had helped Val learn the basics of cooking so she at least wouldn't burn water and screw up salads.

"Should we tell them now or after lunch?" Jamie whispered in her ear.

"Now." Answered Caitie.

"Don't think that we can't hear you two whispering." Said Adam coming into the kitchen. Adam was twenty six.

"Adam, what are you doing here?!" Exclaimed Caitie.

"I got some vacation time so I decided to terrorize Aaron and Josh by having to share a room with me for a week. What's your excuse?"

"Are you sure Chelsea's not here? Everyone else seems to be. We have something to tell you all." Answered Jamie.

"Caitie, are you pregnant?" Teased Josh, though she got the impression that he was a little bit serious.

"No." Said Caitie. "I'm not pregnant. Not for a few more years. But . . ." Caitie held up her left hand. "We're getting married." Caitie's mom and sister both started screaming at once, making the guys all cover their ears. 

"Congratulations sweetie." Said her mom giving her a hug and almost suffocating her.

"Mom, please. If you hug me any tighter there won't be a wedding." Laughed Caitie.

"Sorry."

"So, when's the wedding?" Asked Adam.

"We haven't even been engaged for a full day yet." Said Jamie.

"Yeah, we're gonna make decisions like that later."

"Okay, now that that's outa the way lets move on to the more important things. Lets see the rock he got you." Demanded Kassie. Caitie happily let Kassie see the ring. 

"Wow. James you've got great taste." Declared Kassie.

"I like to think so." Replied Jamie kissing Caitie.

"Are we gonna have to endure this all through lunch?" Complained Aaron.

"Ooh, endure. Big word for such a little brain." Taunted Josh.

"And that was such a generic insult." Said Jamie. Out of all of Caitie's family Jamie knew Aaron and Josh the best. "What's for lunch?"

"Soup and sandwiches." Said Kassie. "It's nothing special."

***

"We'd better get going." Said Caitie getting up from the table. "We still have to tell Jamie's dad and little sister."

"Caitie, you had better call us soon." Ordered her mom. "There is no way you two are going to get away with planning this wedding on your own."

"Don't worry Mrs. Roth. I don't think that we could plan a wedding on our own even if we tried to." Answered Jamie with a laugh.

"Welcome to the family." Said Kassie giving Jamie a hug. They said their good-bye's to the rest of Caitie's family and drove the forty-five minutes to Jamie's dad's house.

"Why couldn't we have called to him the good news." Grumbled Jamie. It had been Caitie's idea to tell his dad in person. Jamie had argued that it had been too far to drive and Caitie had countered by saying that they had nothing to do and that he was whipped and he had better get used to doing what she wanted. Caitie had to drive to his dad's house in order to get Jamie there. It was no secret that Jamie and his dad didn't get along and except for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and other major holidays Jamie didn't speak to his dad. There was also the rare birthday card. 

"Jamie, I don't think that your dad would like to hear that we're getting married over the phone."

"Well, I'd prefer if he found out over the phone."

"Jamie, I love you and you're going to thank me for this later. You are going to get out of this car, walk up to the front door and ring the bell. Then we're going to tell your dad and Kelsey that we're getting married. I don't care if your dad hates me." Said Caitie cutting off what Jamie was going to say. It was no secrets that Jamie's dad disliked Caitie.

"Please, lets just go home and call them. Peter's going to find out over the phone." Replied Jamie referring to his twenty three year old brother.

"Jamie, Peter lives in Florida. I don't think we can drive that far. Besides, do you really want Kelsey to find out over the phone?" Caitie saw the expression in Jamie's eyes soften at the mention of his sixteen year old sister. Even though he didn't get along with his dad he loved his sister.

"Fine." Surrendered Jamie. "I'll go for Kelsey."

"Either way I win so whatever reason you have for going to the house is none of my concern."

"Jamie." Said his dad flatly when they rang the bell. "What are you doing here." It wasn't a question. 

"We need to talk." Replied Jamie matching his voice. "Is Kelsey here?"

"Kelsey!" Yelled his dad up the stairs to where Kelsey's room was.

"What dad?" She yelled back.

"If you want to talk to me come down here, don't yell. Come here!" Yelled their father up the stairs, contradicting himself. 

"You tell me not to yell and then you start yelling. What?" She asked angrily.

"Your brother and his girlfriend are here." He replied. He said the word girlfriend like it was poisonous.

"Jamie. What the hell are you doing here? You were just here a week ago."

"We needed to tell you both something." Said Caitie.

"If you came here to tell me you're engaged to that slut then-" He didn't finish his sentence. Caitie reeled back like she'd been slapped and Jamie put one arm around her to somehow protect her. 

"How can you say that?!" Demanded Kelsey. "You never even bothered to give Caitie the time of day much less get to know her at all. How the hell do you justify calling her a slut?! She's one of the nicest people I know and if you even spent one minute trying to get to know her you'd realize that. I for one would be thrilled if they came here to tell us they're engaged."

"Well, seeing as how I don't give a damn what dad thinks and your opinion is the only one that matter to me I'm glad that you think that." Said Jamie.

"So you two really are engaged?" Asked Kelsey almost refusing to believe it.

"Yep." Replied Caitie. Kelsey's reaction was much like what happened at Caitie's house. "You're both invited."

"I'm there, if you need any help planning you can call me." Offered Kelsey.

"You bet we'll call you." Promised Caitie.

"Jamie, this is a mistake and I'll have no part of this. She's a slut and you could definitely do better." Said his father quietly.

"I already said I didn't give a damn about what you thought. And from now on I'll expect you to respect my fiancée. You're wrong, no one is better than Caitie."

"Get out of my house." Ordered Jamie's Dad.

A/N2: The whole point of this chapter was to hate Jamie's dad, and you're gonna see more of him, ::Flinches as everyone raises fists to hospitalize me:: Sorry, I hate him too, but I will get to torture him. Last time I checked foreign languages were voluntary classes to take, yet they force you to take math, does anyone see a problem with this? cuz I take enough foreign languages to last me the rest of my life.

Did anyone see Cadet Kelly and Shawn's pitiful amount of lines. Also he's going to have his own show on the WB pretty soon. I don't think anyone has a problem with that.

Okay, sorry. I've kinda got a headache now so I can't write much. Though the cause of my headache left the house a half hour ago to go torture the nice sales clerks at Kohls. Lets see, Hil's the queen of angst and Canada and Megan is the queen of Minnesota and Brooke's the queen of paperwork than what am I. I'm the queen of procrastination. This is what I'm working on right now.

1: Actually being able to type well

2: CH8

3: Rewriting "Secrets"

4: Rewriting "Revealed"

5: Rewriting basically everything I've ever written that I can stand to look at

6: Writing my HP fic.

7: Actually passing my classes

So I'll get CH8 out ASAP, but not before I get 120 reviews. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: No mine. Did you honestly think I did?

Author's Note: I'm tired and I feel like shit so you're not getting much of an author's note this time. But you are getting Chapter 8 so it's all good.

Dedication: Thanking my betas. You know who you are.

****

Chapter Eight

"Val, do you want something to eat?" Asked her dad. It was lunchtime, the day after the wedding.

"No thanks. I've already eaten a sandwich." She said, holding up her plate to show him that she actually had eaten.

"You really should eat more than just a sandwich in your condition."

"Dad, I'm pregnant. Not on my death bed." Protested Val.

"Let me make you something else to eat." Insisted her dad. He'd already started looking in their refrigerator for food.

"No thanks Dad. You don't have to. I've got to go soon. I promised Alex that I'd help him get the station organized into something that he could understand." Brooke may have been the most organized person that Val knew, but she'd be damned if she'd ever understand any of Brooke's organizational system. She and Alex were going to organize the file cabinets so a mere mortal could actually find something. Val had also promised to help him with the inventory.

"You need to eat more." Insisted her dad.

"Dad, I'm not hungry. And no offense, but your cooking is worse than mine." Said Val grimacing at the memory of the last time her dad cooked.

"I'm not that bad of a cook!" He protested.

"Between anything you cook and Mom's turkey loaf I'd rather have the turkey loaf." Pointed out Val.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with my turkey loaf!" Exclaimed Mrs. Lanier coming into the kitchen and overhearing the end of their conversation.

"Sure, and that's why you always made it for us when you were working late and wouldn't be home for dinner." Answered Val rolling her eyes.

"Don't you have to leave for the station soon?" 

"Not for a few more minutes." Just then the doorbell rang. Val was closest to the door so she got up to answer it. "Tyler." She said coldly.

"Look, I know I'm not your favorite person right now-" Tyler started to say.

"You're right, you're not my favorite person." Interrupted Val.

"-but you and I need to talk."

"Why? I'm fine with the way things are right now." Snapped Val.

"Well, I'm not. Can I come in?"

***

"I'm sorry." Said Jamie breaking the silence. They had left the house as soon as Jamie's dad had made it clear that Jamie was no longer wanted there. Jamie and Caitie had hugged Kelsey goodbye and left without a word to Mr. Waite.

"For what? You didn't do anything." Said Caitie. They were sitting in Caitie's car waiting for the stoplight to change

"I still feel like I owe you an apology." Replied Jamie

"Kiss me and we'll call it even." Said Caitie, Jamie leaned over and quickly brushed her lips with his. Like most quick kisses between the two of them it turned into a longer, more passionate one.

They were interrupted by the insistent honking of a horn behind them. "What's wrong with them?" Whispered Caitie.

"Um, Cait. The light turned green." Pointed out Jamie after looking around for a few seconds.

"Oh." Replied Caitie sheepishly.

***

"Can I come in?" Tyler asked again.

"No." Replied Val coldly.

"I came to apologize." Said Tyler. He was showing no signs of giving up.

"You didn't seem to have a problem leaving me alone for the past three years. Why make this week any different?" Snapped Val, who was pleased to notice that he looked a little hurt at her remark.

"Because I remembered how much you mean to me." Said Tyler. 

"You have a strange way of showing it then." Said Val stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Snapped Val. "For kissing me, or for leaving for three years without trying to call any of us?"

"For both." Answered Tyler.

"Why?" Asked Val simply. It didn't need to be said that she was talking about him leaving.

"I don't know the answer to that. I don't know why I left and I don't know why I kissed you. But if I had to guess why I kissed you, I'd say it was because it seemed like we were seventeen again, when we were together. I can't give you a better explanation."

"Alright." Said Val softening her tone. "I've got to go to the station." She started to walk down the sidewalk, Tyler following her.

"Are we still friends?" Asked Tyler.

"As much as we can be." Answered Val deciding to forgive him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Asked Tyler defensively.

"You left for three years without a word and expect everything to be the same. No matter how much you hope for that to happen, it can't. If I meant so much to you, you could have found a way to call me."

"The phone works both ways, you know. My parents knew where I was, you could have called them and gotten my number." Pointed out Tyler.

"I got the idea that you wanted to be left alone."

"How?"

"You told me that you'd call me and then you never did. We're here." Said Val opening the door to the station. Tyler let the subject drop.

***

"We're back." Called Brooke letting herself and Hank into the house.

"Welcome back." Said Val hugging both of them. "How was the honeymoon?"

"Fabulous." Answered Brooke.

"What'd you bring me, what'd you bring me?" Asked Jamie eagerly. He looked like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"Presents are in the car." Said Hank. "I'll go get 'em." He gave Brooke a kiss and ran out to the car.

"Have the two of you eaten lunch yet?" Asked Caitie.

"Not really, you know how much the food sucks on airplanes."

"Good, because I made my famous chili, there's some left on the stove if you're hungry."

"Caitie made chili?" Asked Hank coming in with three bags. Two of which were Brooke's. It was a well known fact that Hank loved Caitie's chili.

"Yep, and you can't have any until you hand over our presents." Brooke took one of her bags and dug through it and tossed a T-shirt to Val, Jamie, and Caitie.

"Do you have enough boxes?" Asked Val after everyone had finished eating. They were going to pack up all of Brooke's things and she and Hank would stay there for the night and the next morning they would drive to New York because Brooke had to be there for freshman orientation in four days. Jamie, Val, and Caitie were also going home the next morning. Val had volunteered herself, Jamie and Caitie to help Brooke and Hank pack up Brooke's room.

"Mom and Dad said that they had a lot in the garage. And Hank said that he'd go and get more if we needed more."

"Why don't the two of you go and get the boxes." Suggested Val to Jamie and Hank.

"Sure, make us do all the grunt work." Mumbled Jamie as he and Hank headed for the garage.

"So . . . How do you like being married?" Asked Caitie as soon as the guys left.

"I've only been married for a week!" Protested Brooke.

"So." Countered Caitie.

"You want my honest opinion?" Asked Brooke. Caitie and Val both nodded. "I love it. It's the best decision I've ever made. Hank's perfect."

"And so are you." Said Hank sneaking up behind her and picking her up. He'd obviously heard the end of their conversation. Brooke hadn't been expecting him to pick her up so she screamed.

"Hank Beecham! Put me down right now!" He didn't put her down, instead, he kissed her.

"I know you're newlyweds and all, but can you stop kissing for a few minutes?" Asked Jamie.

"Nope." Mumbled Brooke. Hank didn't even bother to answer. Jamie picked the boxes up from where he set them down and carried them upstairs.

"Nice of you to join us." Said Val five minutes later when Brooke and Hank finally came upstairs. Both Brooke and Hank ignored her.

"What's first?" Asked Jamie looking around the room. 

"Why don't Hank and Jamie start on the bookshelf while Caitie and I pack up clothes and Val can take down my pictures and stuff that's on the wall." Suggested Brooke.

"Works for me." Said Caitie starting on the closet. Jamie and Hank started taking the books off the shelves while Val started taking down photos that Brooke had stuck to her mirror. Most were of her and her friends or her and Hank. But there was one that stood out to Val. It was at Val and Kain's anniversary party. Brooke had surprised Val and Kain while they were dancing and had taken a candid picture of them. Until now she hadn't even remembered her taking the picture.

***

_"Brooke, where are you guys taking us?" Demanded Val. Brooke and Hank had blindfolded Val and Kain and practically shoved them into the backseat of Val's car as soon as she and Kain had gotten home from the restaurant that Kain had taken Val to for their anniversary._

"If we were going to tell you, do you think that you'd be blindfolded?" Asked Hank.

"This is kidnapping." Said Kain only half joking.

"You'll forgive us." Said Hank.

"What makes you think that?" Demanded Val.

"Because I'm your sister and you have to love me." Smirked Brooke.

"I don't have to do anything." Answered Val.

"How much longer?" Brooke asked Hank about ten minutes later.

"Not much more." Replied Hank.

"Are you just driving around so we won't be able to tell where we're going?" Asked Kain.

"Yep."

"This is a nice way to spend our anniversary." Said Val. "We're getting kidnapped."

"We're here." Announced Hank. He and Brooke lead Val and Kain inside.

"Can we take the blindfolds off now?" Demanded Val.

"Alright." Agreed Brooke as she and Hank untied them. By now the blindfolds were useless anyway because the room they were in was pitch black.

"Surprise!" Shouted everyone. "Happy anniversary!"

"Did the two of you plan this?" Asked Val asked in awe.

"This was all Mom and Dad's doing. We just helped get you here." Said Brooke.

"We don't deserve this." Said Kain.

"Of course you do. Any couple who can stay married for a year without killing each other deserves a party." Said Mrs. Lanier. Val looked around and noticed that a lot of the people there had also been at their wedding.

"Did you invite everyone that was at our wedding?" Demanded Kain

"Basically." Answered Kendra.

***

"I love you." Kain whispered in Val's ear about an hour later. They were dancing to one of Val's favorite songs.

"I love you too." She answered and leaned in for a kiss. 

"Come on. Lets go outside for awhile." Suggested Kain as he led Val outside.

"It's pretty." Commented Val looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, you are." Val smiled and kissed Kain again. He handed her a black velvet jewelry box.

"What's this?"

"Open it and find out."

"You shouldn't have gotten me anything." Protested Val.

"I know. I wanted to get you this." Val opened the box and saw a silver locket in the shape of a heart on a delicate chain. When she opened the locked she saw the words "True Love" engraved. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Said Val fastening the chain around her neck. The wind picked up slightly and Val involuntarily shivered. 

"You wanna go back inside?"

"Yeah. It's getting a little cold." Kain put his arm around Val's shoulder. "Look. A shooting star, make a wish."

"I don't have to, I've already got everything I want."

"I love you more than anything, you know that?" Replied Kain as they turned to walk inside.

"I'll love you now, always, and forever." Promised Val.

Back inside the DJ put on another slow song, this time it was Remy Zero's "Perfect Memory."

"Come on, lets dance. I know you love this song." Said Hank gently pulling Brooke towards the dance floor. Brooke and Hank found an open space on the dance floor and she let her head rest on his shoulder. She felt safe in his arms and wanted to stay there forever. Before she knew it, the song was almost over. Val started to walk over to the two of them, but stopped. Something told her that Hank didn't want them to be interrupted, she had a feeling that he was finally going to propose.

"Will you marry me?" Hank whispered in her ear, still holding her.

"What?" Asked Brooke softly in disbelief. She wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"I asked you to marry me." Replied Hank. Brooke couldn't say anything. There were tears running down her cheeks, but she was smiling. She just nodded her head yes and wrapped her arms around Hank.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Said Brooke when she could speak again. Hank slowly bent down on one knee and took the ring out of his pocket and put onto Brooke's finger.

"I love you." Said Hank as he kissed Brooke just as another slow song started to play. "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden. Unbeknownst to them, Val had specifically asked the DJ to play that particular song knowing that it was Brooke's favorite.

" I'll love you now, always, and forever." Said Brooke unknowingly echoing Val's words.

***

"Val, are you okay?" Asked Brooke. Val didn't move or show any sign that she'd actually heard anything Brooke had said. "Val?" Asked Brooke softly, she rested her hand on Val's shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Are you okay?" Asked Caitie. "You were spacing out."

"Sorry. Sometimes I'll just be doing something and I'll see or hear something that reminds me of Kain." Said Val.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. He was your husband and you loved him." Said Caitie.

"It's getting late, maybe we should finish this in the morning. There isn't that much left to do." Suggested Jamie, yawning.

"Yeah, I am a little tired." Said Val.

"You shouldn't use too much energy, it's not healthy." Jamie advised Val.

"I'm fine Jamie, quit worrying about me." Said Val forcefully.

"Point taken." Surrendered Jamie. He and Caitie walked to the basement to get ready to go to bed. Val started to go down the hall to the living room.

"Where are you going? This is your room too." Said Brooke. 

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Explained Val.

"Val, sleep in your own room. I'll sleep on the couch." Offered Hank.

"No, I remember what it was like to be a newlywed, somehow I don't think that the two of you are going to want to be apart. I'm sleeping on the couch, no arguing."

"Are you sure?"

"The couch isn't that bad, it's actually pretty comfortable, now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go and take a shower.

***

"Is that the last box?" Asked Hank closing the trunk of his beat up truck. The damage from the accident had been repaired, but the truck wasn't in any better condition than it had been before the accident.

"Yes." Said Brooke sadly.

"What's wrong?" Asked Val picking up on Brooke's tone of voice.

"It's just sad to be leaving here, that's all."

"I know what you mean." Empathized Val. "But you can always call and e-mail and come visit." 

"We've got to get going soon." Said Hank, he didn't want to break up the sisters, but he didn't want to be stuck in traffic all day either. 

"Hey, I want you to call me more often." Said Brooke giving Val a hug goodbye. "The phone works both ways you know. You have to call me sometimes too." Said Val.

"Come and give your Auntie Caitie a hug." Ordered Caitie.

"Haven't we outgrown that yet?" Demanded Brooke but gave her a hug anyway, the hugged Jamie and her parents goodbye.

"Ready to go?" Asked Hank putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I guess." She told her husband. 

"You're really gonna miss it here, huh?" Asked Hank.

"Yeah, I am. I mean I'm thrilled that I'm starting college and a life with you, I'm just gonna miss Kingsport."

"We'll come back for Christmas, I promise. But before we leave there's one more place we have to go."

"I want you to call me as soon as you get to New York." Ordered Brooke's Mom.

"Like, as soon as we cross the state line, or as soon as we get home?"

"Just call me."

"I'm eighteen, not eight Mom, I do know how to take care of myself." Brooke reminded her.

"Humor me then, alright?"

"Fine." Grumbled Brooke.

"We really should leave soon." Said Hank as he gently pulled his wife to the car.

"Brooke. Don't spend too much time studying and forget have fun." Advised Jamie as Brooke got into Hank's car and pulled out of the driveway.

"What time do you three have to leave?" Asked Val's Dad. The three of them had to leave that day too. There was only a week before classes started again.

"Not for a few more hours. But we've still got to pack." Answered Caitie.

"Lets forget about packing for a while. I was planning on going back to the station for awhile. Maybe say goodbye to Alex."

"Would you mind if we came with you?" Asked Caitie.

"Yeah, it's not fair if you get to terrorize Alex without the two of us." Added Jamie.

"I wouldn't dream of torturing Alex without the two of you."

***

The trio walked into the station to find it empty. "They must be on a call." Speculated Jamie. "Any idea who's replacing Brooke yet?"

"Nope." Said Tyler coming into the common room from one of the back offices. "I don't think he's found anyone to take over for her yet. And we thought we were understaffed."

"I'm sure he'll find someone to take over for her." Said Caitie.

"Speaking of Alex, where is he?" Asked Jamie.

"He and Jennifer are working on something in his office." Answered Tyler.

"Do I even want to know?" Asked Jamie.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Countered Tyler.

"Not really." Answered Jamie.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Asked Tyler.

"We're leaving in a few hours and I wanted to come and say goodbye." Replied Val. "When are you leaving?"

"In a few days."

"You have our address, right?" Asked Caitie for about the fifth time.

"Yes." Tyler had found an apartment near campus, but the people living there weren't moving out for another week and a half. So Caitie had invited Tyler and Lindsey to stay with them for a week. Val wasn't sure how she felt about him staying with them, but it wasn't her choice about who stayed with Jamie and Caitie. And she could survive a week.

"I have to be going, Alex." Said Jennifer leaning in to kiss him.

"We don't need to see that." Said Jamie. Both Alex and Jennifer looked up.

"I was just leaving." 

"What are you guys doing here?"

"You don't think we'd leave without saying goodbye to you, do you?" Asked Val.

"I thought you three had come to torture me." Replied Alex.

"That too." Added Caitie as an afterthought. 

"The only people we're missing now are Hank and Brooke and it would be like it was back in high school." Said Val.

"If you really want it to be just like high school I could always give the four of you paperwork." Said Brooke standing in the doorway. Hank wasn't far behind her.

"I thought you guys left." Said Caitie sounding a little confused.

"You don't think I'd leave Kingsport without saying goodbye to the station, do you?"

"Now it's like high school." Stated Val. Brooke and Hank could only stay long enough to say goodbye to Alex. Val, Jamie, and Caitie left soon after Brooke and Hank did. They still had to finish packing their bags.

***

A week later Val let herself into the apartment after work to find Jamie and Caitie sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"What movie is that?" Asked Val.

"The Skulls." Said Caitie, not bothering to take her eyes from the TV.

"Again?" Asked Val rolling her eyes, she knew it was Caitie's favorite. Val didn't have the chance to say anything else because at that very minute Lindsey decided to come running into the living room and give Val a hug.

"Hey." Said Val. She was tired, but she couldn't help smiling at Lindsey. She and Tyler had only been there for two days. Tyler had gotten a job as an orderly in the same hospital that Val and Jamie worked at.

"What's for dinner?" Asked Lindsey suddenly. "I'm hungry."

"It's only four o-clock, silly. Your Dad's gonna bring home Chinese on his was home from work in a few hours." Said Val.

"But I'm hungry now." Demanded Lindsey.

"Come on, I'll help you find something to eat." Said Val taking the little girl into the kitchen. From the kitchen she could hear the doorbell ring and Jamie and Caitie arguing over who had to get it. They flipped a coin and Caitie was forced to get up and answer the door.

"We don't need whatever it is that you're selling." Snapped Caitie, still annoyed that she had to get the door.

"I'm not selling anything." Said the mystery women. She had a slight British accent. "Is this where Tyler Connell is staying?"

"That depends on who you are." Replied Caitie.

"I'm Ashley Conway." She said this as if who she was should be obvious. Caitie just started at her.

"Well, Ashley Conway. You're gonna need to clarify a little bit more."

"I'm Tyler's girlfriend."

Author's Note #2: Aren't I a little bitch? I really have no good story lines for this yet so if you have any ideas please tell me. I'll post when I get 145 reviews. Most likely after that because this story is beginning to be hard to write, but I want to finish it. Go review now please.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Need you ask?

A/N: Well, I've finally done it. I've updated. I've got the rest of this story planned out. I think I left it with 13 chapters. I'm just getting real tired of this story. But because I'm a nice little person I'm gonna finish it for you. (Besides, I wanna know how it ends, LOL) 

****

Chapter Nine

"Yeah . . . Sure . . . bye." Said Caitie almost laughing. She started to close the door but Ashley stopped it with her foot.

"Is Tyler here?" Ashley asked again.

"Who's at the door?" Asked Val coming in from the kitchen.

"Just some psycho who thinks she's Tyler's girlfriend." Replied Jamie. He was watching the scene between Caitie and Ashley and looking like he wanted popcorn.

"Who's really at the door Jamie?" Asked Val, not believing what Jamie said before.

"I told you, some psycho who thinks she's Tyler's girlfriend. If you don't believe me come see for yourself." Val and Lindsey came into the living room to do just that.

"Lindsey, come give Ashley a hug." Ashley said when she saw Lindsey. She said it in the voice that lots of people use when talking to little kids.

"Go away." Ordered Lindsey sounding scared. She hid behind Val's legs.

"Come on Lindsey." Said Val leading the scared little girl into another room. "What's wrong?" Val turned around and brought herself down to Lindsey's eye level.

"I don't like her, she's mean." Said Lindsey starting to cry.

"It's okay." Replied Val in a soothing voice, wrapping the girl in a hug. "Jamie and Caitie will get rid of her." She could still hear them talking in the living room.

"Could you tell me what time Tyler will be home?" Requested Ashley.

"No." Said Caitie flatly.

"Then may I come in and wait." Asked Ashley stepping inside.

"I don't know who you think you are, but there is no way in hell that I'm gonna let you inside." Jamie slammed the door.

***

"Good morning beautiful." Said Hank gently shaking Brooke awake.

"What time is it?" 

"Seven. We have to register for classes today and registration starts at 8:30." Said Hank.

"But registration lasts all day." Mumbled Brooke, rolling over putting a pillow over her head.

"Nope, up now." Ordered Hank.

"You better have made coffee." Groaned Brooke.

"I'm not stupid, you know." Answered Hank. "It's in the kitchen."

"What are you doing up this early anyway?" Asked Brooke. "Usually I'm awake first." 

I've only been up long enough to get coffee." Hank's voice faded as he walked out of the bedroom. 

"Where's the coffee?" Asked Brooke a few minutes later. 

"Microwave."

"Why didn't you just make coffee?" Demanded Brooke when she saw the Starbucks cup.

"My coffee maker decided to break this morning." Explained Hank, Brooke was about to say something but Hank cut her off. "And out of the three coffeemakers that we got for our wedding, none work."

"Did you read the directions?" Asked Brooke.

"What do you think?"

"No. You didn't. It's way too early and I have had way too little caffeine to be figuring this stuff out." Groaned Brooke as she tried to figure out how to use one of the stupid coffee makers. 

***

"Finally!" Exclaimed Jamie when Tyler walked into the apartment with two bags of Chinese food. "I'm starving."

"So what else is new?" Teased Caitie, who was sitting next the him.

"Knock yourself out." Said Tyler as he handed the paper bags to Jamie to take into the kitchen

"Daddy!" Screamed Lindsey running to great him. She jumped into his arms.

"Whoa." Said Tyler giving her a hug. "Hungry?" Lindsey nodded. "Jamie has Chinese in the kitchen. What do you say we go and make sure he doesn't eat it all?"

All through dinner Caitie was dying to ask Tyler who Ashley was and what the story was with her, but she was afraid to bring her up in front of Lindsey because of how she reacted when she saw her**. **

"Come on Lindsey, bedtime." Said Tyler picking her up. Tyler had been reading Lindsey a story on the couch and she'd started to fall asleep.

"I'm not tired." Whined Lindsey faintly, proving just the opposite. 

"Why don't we finish reading in your room?" Suggested Tyler, but it was pointless, she'd already fallen asleep. Tyler went to tuck her in. A few minutes later he came back out and Caitie saw her chance to ask him about Ashley.

"We met one of your friends today." Started Caitie.

"Really." Said Tyler. "Who?"

"She came a long way to see you." Added Jamie. 

"Who's Ashley?" Demanded Caitie getting right to the point.

***

"Hey." Said Hank coming up to Brooke. She was waiting in line to register for her last class: English Literature. "Almost done?"

"Yep, this is the last one. You?"

"I'm done."

"You don't have to wait around for me. You can go home if you want to." Offered Brooke.

"I'll wait."

"You really don't have to." Insisted Brooke.

"Love you." Said Hank, kissing her.

"Love you too. See you at home." Hank walked away and Brooke was left to wait in line. Their apartment was only a few blocks away from campus so Brooke decided to walk back. Halfway home Brooke ran into someone, making her drop the handouts she'd gotten from registration.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." 

"That's okay, neither was I." Apologized Brooke. "I'm Brooke."

"Kelly. Do you go to NYU?" Asked Kelly, looking at the handouts Brooke had dropped.

"Yeah, I'm a freshman. You?" Asked Brooke.

"Same. I've gotta go register. Maybe I'll see you later." Said Kelly, checking her watch.

"Maybe." Echoed Brooke.

***

"What?" Asked Tyler, surprised.

"Who's Ashley Conway?" Demanded Caitie.

"Ashley Conway, long brown hair?" Asked Tyler, not wanting to believe it really was her. Jamie and Caitie nodded.

"Damn it! She's here?!" Yelled Tyler angrily. He didn't seem happy about her being there. 

"Yeah, we've established that. Now who the hell is she!" Said Caitie as loud as she could without waking Lindsey. It wasn't a question. 

"How'd she find me here?"

"She didn't say. Could your parents have given her your new address?" Suggested Jamie.

"Who is she?" Caitie repeated for the fourth time. She was starting to get annoyed.

"Not the type of person I thought she was." Answered Tyler after thinking for a few seconds.

"She says she's your girlfriend." Said Jamie, almost accusingly.

"She's not." Replied Tyler flatly. "At least not anymore." He said after a short pause. 

"What happened?" Asked Val.

"Did Lindsey see her?" Asked Tyler as if he hadn't heard her at all.

"Yes. Lindsey was really scared." Answered Val. "It took me a long time to calm her down."

"Damn it! The whole reason I moved back was because I wanted to get Lindsey away from her. Silly me, I guess a whole ocean and half of North America wasn't enough space between us."

"What happened?" Caitie asked, echoing Val. Tyler didn't seem to hear her either.

"I told her I never wanted to see her again. I told my parents I didn't want to see her ever again. . ." Ranted Tyler

Val rested a hand on his shoulder and the simple gesture seemed to remind him that there were three other people in the room. "What happened?" Tyler seemed to contemplate telling them or not. "It's alright, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Added Val after seeing the look on his face.

"No, I'll tell you. You deserve to know. You've all been great, I left for three years and I just suddenly came back and you didn't ask many questions. You deserve to know why I came back."

"Does it have anything to do with Ashley?" Asked Caitie.

"It has everything to do with her. We went out for two years before I broke up with her, I'd even considered asking her to marry me. But she did something unforgivable. . ." Said Tyler starting to talk. His voice was calm, but anyone looking at him could tell he was pissed off.

***

When Hank got back to his apartment the answering machine was blinking. He hit the message button and started digging through the refrigerator to find what he needed to make a sandwich. 

"Hey Brooke, Hank. It's Val. Call me whenever you get this message." Val was her usual perky self and Hank made a mental note to tell Brooke to call her. Hank decided to call Val back right away, there was a sense of urgency that slightly worried Hank. He dialed her number and waited for someone to answer, he was just about to hang up when Val answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Val. What's up? Your message sounded important."

"Just thought you might want to be filled in on what's going on here." Replied Val.

"It sounds like it's important."

"It is. Did Tyler ever mention anyone named Ashley Conway?"

"No, should he have?"

"It would have been nice if he had." Snapped Val.

"Who is she?"

"Tyler's girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend actually."

"What?" 

"His ex-girlfriend. She just showed up here looking for Tyler."

"You sound jealous." Pointed out Hank.

"No, I actually have a reason to hate her. She made Lindsey cry by doing nothing."

"How could she do that?" Being shy was something completely foreign to Lindsey, she go along with everyone and almost never cried. Hank had seen her fall off her bike, skin her knees and hands and calmly walk inside, get cleaned up and go back outside a play five minutes later. Val told Hank what Ashley did.

"That bitch. I can't believe she did that." Said Hank flatly, only someone who knew him well would know how angry he actually was. Hank filled Val in on what was going on in New York since he and Brooke left Kingsport and promised her that Brooke would call. Almost as soon as he hung up, the phone rang again.

"May I speak with Hank Beecham please?" Asked a voice on the other end of the line. 

"Speaking." Replied Hank, he knew the voice from somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where. "May I ask who's calling?"

"Professor Collin Lawfield at NYU." 

"You teach freshman English Lit., right?" Asked Hank. He was almost a hundred percent sure he was right.

"Right." He confirmed. Hank remembered having him in his freshman year and that he was in his mid thirties and was well liked by students. "I was wondering if you would like to be a TA for one of my classes?" He asked, getting right to the point. 

"Isn't it a little late to be asking?"

"I know it's short notice, but I had someone quit at the last minute." 

"I'm pretty sure I can do it." Replied Hank. Professor Lawfield told him all the information he needed for the job. Just as Hank hung up the phone, Brooke came home.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked after kissing him.

Hank filled her in on Val's call and on Professor Lawfield's call.

"What days did you say the teacher assistant's job was?" Asked Brooke.

"Wednesdays and Fridays." Replied Hank. "Why?"

"That's my English Lit. class."

A/N2: You'll get chapter 10 whenever I feel like writing it. I hate to say it, but you're gonna get shorter chapters. Everyone do my best friend a favor and Visit her site. http://www.thewritersconnection.cjb.net It's really cool and you can post fanfiction, originals, and there's a message board where you can talk with other authors.

****

Future Stories:

"The Angst Filled Story" That's not the title, but the way I refer to it, it'll ruin the whole thing. 

Working Summary: Something about a car accident. Not really sure yet, but I do have most of the plot worked out. As my best friend Hilary can tell you. She's a way better author than me so you should go read her stories under the name Michelle Drake.

"First, Special" That's not the real title either, but I have not title for it yet. It takes place in the year 2019. And it's A Dark Angel/ In A Heartbeat crossover. (I moved it to the Dar Angel Time period.) You don't have to watch Dark Angel to understand this story, I make it simple and explain everything, and if you have a question about the show, I'll work it into the story. If you watch Dark Angel, you'll be able to figure out where I got the "Title" from.

I'm rewriting Secrets and Revealed. And I've got two other stories that are buried on my computer that I'll rewrite and eventually post.

If you want to be e-mailed about updates, say so in a review. (Hint, Hint)


	10. Chapter Ten

Well, obviously I haven't died. I've just been stressing about homework. (ACT's on Saturday, what a way to spend the first day of spring break.) Anyway, I'm back now. However, you might not get another chapter for awhile because I lost the notebook with all the ideas in it. Whoever stole it better give it back to me dammit! I need it. (Such a nice way to get reviews, swearing at you and all)

****

Chapter Ten

"Will you come visit us?" Lindsey asked Caitie.

"You know we will." Assured Jamie. Tyler and Lindsey were moving into their new apartment. Tyler was surprised by how much Lindsey had taken to Jamie, Caitie, and Val. Normally Lindsey was incredibly shy. Now she was begging people she'd known for just a few weeks to come and visit her.

"When are you getting all your stuff?" Asked Val. When Tyler had left England, he'd shipped all of his stuff into storage ahead of time and only brought a few bags to Kingsport.

"Tomorrow. I had a few pieces of furniture shipped there yesterday so Lindsey and I wouldn't have to sleep on the floor."

"You need any help moving stuff tomorrow?" Offered Jamie.

"Sure. Why not? No one can say I ever pass up free help."

"Who said anything about free?" He protested.

***

"Any more boxes left in the car?" Asked Val, eyeing the wall that they had stacked all of the boxes against. About an hour earlier Lindsey decided that the boxes would have been the perfect place to build a fort so Caitie decided that it was time for them to go to the park.

"Don't worry about it, I'll go and get the last two." Said Tyler. "And could one of you guys order a pizza? We're in apartment 516. My cell phone's on the counter by the microwave!" Called Tyler as he headed towards the stairwell.

He picked up the two boxes that were left in his trunk and locked it. He had no idea if it was safe to leave his car unlocked yet. Dropping the boxes in front of the elevator doors, he was surprised to see an out of order sign over the elevator buttons. He cursed and kicked the door because that was the mature thing to do.

"I'd get used to that. The elevator hardly ever works. Moving in?" Asked a feminine voice from behind him. He was embarrassed that she'd seen him lose his temper.

"It worked an hour ago." Explained Tyler. 

"The stairs are safer. I'm Melissa Harper and you never answered my question."

"Yeah, I'm moving in. Apartment 516."

"I'm right across the hall from you. 515. And I still need to know your name."

"Tyler. Tyler Connell."

***

"I know that's your class. Professor Lawfield knows that. I thought about turning down the job because of that. But we can't ignore the fact that the extra money would be nice. I barely make enough working at the hospital. Professor Lawfield and I talked it over and I just can't give you special privileges." Replied Hank.

"You mean sleeping with the TA won't get me an A?" Asked Brooke with a coy smile.

"Sorry. But we might be able to work on some extra credit." Flirted Hank, kissing her.

***

"You ready for school today?" Tyler asked Lindsey.

"Will you come with me?" She asked, sounding scared.

"You don't need me there. You're a big girl, you're in kindergarten now."

"Please?" Asked Lindsey.

"For a few minutes." Agreed Tyler. He wondered if all daughters could get their fathers to do what they wanted. 

***

"Here's your room." Said Tyler. "And your teacher is Mrs. Wallace." When they entered the room there was a handful of kids in a corner of the room with boxes of different toys. Tyler bent down to help Lindsey take off the sweatshirt that Tyler had forced her to wear because it was cool out.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?"

"Melissa?" He was just as surprised to see her as she was to see him. But what surprised him most was that he was happy to see her.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." She admitted.

"I could say the same thing."

"I'm working here for a few weeks. I'm the student teacher."

"Can I go play with them?" Lindsey asked, pointing to the handful of kids that were in the corner.

"First we need to find your desk. Then you can." Said Melissa. "What's your name?"

"Lindsey Connell." She answered quietly.

"Come on." Melissa said, leading them to where her desk was. As soon as Lindsey saw Tyler put her sweatshirt on her chair she took off to play with everyone else.

"Bye Daddy." 

"You're her father?" Melissa was surprised at that. She didn't think he was old enough to have a daughter in school, be she figured he could just look young for his age. And Lindsey obviously had a mother. Melissa figured they were together. She'd only had a few conversations with him, but she didn't think he was the type of guy who would have a baby when he wasn't married. She was surprised that she was disappointed at the mere thought of him being married.

***

"Hank, I'm going to go and pick up a few groceries." Said Brooke, grabbing her wallet. "Anything specific you want?"

"Junk food, and a few frozen pizzas." Answered Hank. "Are you sure you don't want to go tomorrow?"

"I'm hungry now and we have nothing." Explained Brooke.

"Then let me come with you. I don't like the idea of you going out at night alone."

"I'll be fine. The store isn't far. Stop being so overprotective. What could possibly happen?"

***

"Hello, Mrs. Jenks? I'm not sure if you remember me. My name's Ashley." She said over the phone, voice dripping with over exaggerated sweetness.

"Ashley Conway?" Asked Mrs. Jenks suspiciously. She remembered Tyler mentioning something about a crazy psycho.

"No, I'm not." She replied, lying through her teeth, adding just the right amount of disdain to convince Mrs. Connell she was telling the truth. Grateful once again that she'd chosen to be a theater major. "I'm a friend of Tyler's. And when he moved he left some of his stuff at my house and I lost the piece of paper that his new address and phone number were written on. I was wondering if you could tell me where I could ship his stuff to." Explained Ashley.

"Sure." Agreed Mrs. Jenks. She rattled off his address and hung up.

"Ashley, you're brilliant." She said to herself, she'd gotten Tyler's new address and she was positive she could get him back if she tried hard enough.

***

"Damn him." Cursed Brooke under her breath. The comment Hank made about him not liking her out at night alone had made her semi paranoid. She had no idea what possessed her to walk. _'Get a grip.'_ She mentally ordered herself. _'You're just being paranoid. There's no one following you.'_ But she couldn't stop herself from glancing over her shoulder to calm her nerves. _'See, no one's there.'_ But she still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her.

That was when she heard the footsteps behind her. She spun around to see who or what was behind her and came face to face with a gun.

Hey, just because I left, doesn't mean I lost my love of a well placed bad cliffhanger. Please review. To any new readers, if you want to be e-mailed when I update, let me know in a review please. 

If anyone needs a beta reader, please e-mail me.

I posted an original story on fiction press if anyone wants to check it out. Also, please check out really great fiction site.

Upcoming stories:

This Time Around- I'm trying a bunch of new stuff with this. Tyler's cousin gets into a car accident and it causes flashbacks for more than one of our favorite characters. I'm also in desperate need of guys names. Give me suggestions in a review or e-mail them to me.

Bittersweet Reunion- One night, years ago, their lives were plunged into grief and sadness. Not everything is as it should be as they reunite, years later, on Christmas Eve, but they put their differences aside for the one person who's been the constant thread in their lives, the one person who lost and gained the most that night. The one person who has the most to be resentful about, the one person who's forgiven, but not forgotten. The one person, who's just about to lose the best thing to come of that night, and that's the only thing that can pull them back together. (Lets see me try and fit that whole description on ff.net. I might have this is a fanfiction, or as an original.)

First, Special- It's my Dark Angel/In a Heartbeat crossover. Not that many people read the first chapter, and I realize that that fact that you're not familiar with Dark Angel might have thrown you off a little, but I explain the concept of the show in the first chapter. Please, just check it out. If you don't like it after the first chapter or two (Not yet posted) then stop reading, just give it a chance. 

I've got a bunch of other stuff that hadn't seen the light of day yet, and I'm hopping to rewrite a bunch of it into readable crap. 

My new posting thing is that I'm going to finish the story I'm working on before I post any of it so I can avoid the delays like this one. ONBB will be the exception to that. 

If you want me to check out something you've written, let me know.

Don't forget about me while I disappear for about another school quarter. (If you can skip junior year, do it!)

--MM


	11. Chapter Eleven

Not mine, never was.

****

Chapter Eleven

"My mother is driving me crazy!" Screamed Caitie, slamming the cordless phone down on the counter. "She's called me nine times this morning. Nine! Every single time we hang up she remembers one more thing she just _has_ to tell me. I swear, she needs to just make a list and, oh dear God now I sound like Val, all organized and stuff."

Jamie, leaning on the counter across from Caitie, munched on his bagel, quite used to Caitie's frenzied ramblings. 

Caitie paused long enough to take a sip of her coffee before she continued her rant, this time in a high pitched mocking voice. "Caitie, did you order your flowers yet? Caitie, did you remember to invite Aunt Gwen? Caitie, are you sure you don't want to were my wedding dress? Caitie, have you booked the reception hall yet? That woman is driving me crazy!" 

Jamie calmly reached across the counter and extracted the coffee mug from her hands and said "No more caffeine for you." Caitie glared at him, walked to the cupboard and got another mug to fill with coffee, possibly the only thing that was keeping her sane throughout the planning phase of the wedding. "First of all, I don't have an Aunt Gwen so I couldn't possibly invite her even if I wanted to, my mom's dress was and still is ugly and we're having our reception in the park, she just doesn't like the idea."

"Caitie-" Whatever else Jamie was going to say was cut off by the ringing of the phone. Caitie reached for the cord that connected the phone to wall and yanked it out of the phone jack. The phone cut off in mid ring.

"That woman needs to realize that I can plan my own wedding. Why didn't we just elope?"

"Because your mother would be even more persistent."

"Is Tyler taking Lindsey Trick-Or-Treating tonight?" Asked Caitie, changing the subject.

"Yeah, he and Melissa are taking her to the Mall of America. They're doing the usual Halloween thing there."

"Tyler's been seeing a lot of her recently hasn't he." Caitie commented. "If she's not careful, she's gonna become a part of our group."

"I don't think Tyler will object to that."

***

"Brooke, oh my God Brooke, what happened? Are you okay?" Asked Hank, He sounded about as terrified as Brooke had been when she'd been face to face with the barrel of the gun. The minute she saw Hank she felt completely safe again. She couldn't explain it. Sitting in the police station, she was still nervous despite all the officers there, but the minute Hank was with her, she calmed down. She ran to him, meeting him halfway.

"He got everything." Wailed Brooke. She threw her arms around his neck and he reciprocated, holding her tight as if he did he might never see her again. It hadn't hit either of them yet how close they'd come to. . . neither of them had been able to think it yet.

"Shh, it doesn't matter. You're safe, that's all that matters." He soothed her.

"They got your mom's ring." She continued, holding up her hand to show that, indeed, there was no ring there.

"It's not important. You're the only think that's important to me." His complete sweetness made the dam that was holding back her tears break. 

"I was so scared." She admitted, fully exhausted and ready to go home.

***

"Goodnight Lindsey." Said Tyler for the millionth time that night and the exasperation was starting to make itself known.

"It's your own fault for letting her eat all of her Halloween candy three days after Halloween." Melissa reminded him. She'd been observing the nighttime ritual from the doorway and couldn't help but smirk at the little girl's manipulation of her father. It was damn hard to say no to her.

"Can I watch a movie with you guys?" Asked Lindsey from her bed. Slight traces of sleepiness were evident in her voice. Tyler figured she was coming down off her sugar high.

"You need to sleep." Said Tyler forcefully, slowly backing out of her room and closing the door behind him. 

"I should get going." Said Melissa though she showed no signs of moving anywhere near the door.

"Stay." Said Tyler simply. He leaned in to kiss her.

"I can't." She said without much conviction

"Stay the night." He repeated in a low voice and she was finding it harder to resist. She nodded slowly and stood up, reaching out a hand to pull him up.

***

The next morning Tyler was roused from a sound sleep by the incessant ringing of the door bell. He rolled his head to one side to check that it hadn't woken Melissa. She was beautiful when she was asleep. He quickly pulled on some clothing (his current state being he wasn't wearing anything) and answered the door.

"Can we talk?" Asked Ashley. She barged her way past him into his apartment, refusing to take no for an answer.

"Get out."

"I want us to try again. I want to get back together." She continued pitifully. 

"Leave."

"I want us to start over." She begged him.

"No, it's never going to happen. We're over. We've been over for a year. I'm seeing someone else now."

"We were great together."

"All good things must come to an end." He said shortly, purposely changing 'great' to 'good.' "And it took way too long."

"What did I do to make you like this?" She raised her voice.

"I can't believe you're asking me that! You hit my daughter!" He was yelling loud enough to wake up everyone now, but he didn't care. He just wanted her gone. "Get out."

"But-" She protested weakly.

"I don't care! You know what happened to Andie and you hit my daughter! Leave, I never want to see you again."

"The little brat wouldn't stop whining." Ashley tried to defend herself.

"She was three! That was no excuse to lay a hand on her. You did it once so there's a good chance you could do it again and there's no fucking way in hell I'm letting you anywhere near Lindsey. Get out now!" He hopped this was the last he saw of her.

***

"Everything smells delicious." Said Melissa, eyeing all of the food that Caitie had set out on the counter for their Thanksgiving feast.

"Me first." Declared Lindsey, taking the plastic plate and standing, ready to get her food.

"Caitie, you've outdone yourself." Complimented Tyler, sampling one of her salads. 

"Thanks." She replied, grinning. She was just grateful that she didn't have to cook for Christmas dinner. Or for the next two week for that matter. That's how long the leftovers would last.

"I wish Brook and Hank could have come." Commented Val, pushing food around on her plate. She hadn't been able to eat much recently. She was prepared to hate the whole being-pregnant thing if it meant she'd be able to eat Caitie's cooking again. She'd already coerced her into making a Thanksgiving dinner after she had the baby.

"They made me promise to bring leftovers to Christmas though." Laughed Caitie. That would be the first time they would all be together since Hank and Brooke left. Even though the two of them plus Val would be at Val's parents' house, Caitie and Jamie would be at Caitie's parents' place and Tyler and Melissa at his parents'. All of them were getting together for Christmas day. That's what counted.

***

"Val!" Squealed Brooke. She immediately jumped up and hugged her older sister. "Oh my God I missed you so much! Boy or girl?" She asked anxiously, glancing down at Val's stomach.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"That is so not fair! You told me you'd tell me!"

"No I didn't, I told you I knew if it was a boy or girl. I'm not telling anyone until after the baby's born."

"But I'm your sister!"

"Sucks to be you." Shrugged Val.

"Brooke, leave your sister alone. It's 3:00 in the morning." Scolded their dad, he was hauling in Val's suitcase since he still refused to let her do anything that involved work.

"Okay, I'm going to bed. Is my old room still there?" She asked even though she knew it was. It just depended on if Brooke had claimed it first.

"Of course it is."

***

"Caitie, you, Jamie and I need to talk about flower arrangements for your wedding."

"Mom, it's 11:30 on Christmas Eve. Can we do this tomorrow? Maybe when Jamie's conscious." She suggested. Jamie had fallen asleep half an hour ago and Caitie had been half asleep before her mother had walked into her room. 

"Caitie, this is important." She lectured.

"So is sleep." She buried her head in her pillow. Her mother conceded and closed the door.

"She still nagging you about wedding plans?" Mumbled Jamie. Maybe he wasn't as out of it as she thought.

"Flower arrangements." She specified. "We should just elope." Said Caitie, only half kidding.

"Okay." Agreed Jamie, propping himself up on his elbow so he was laying on his side and facing Caitie

Caitie wasn't sure if she heard him right. "What did you just say?"

"Okay. Lets do it."

"Just like that? I was only kidding." Exclaimed Caitie.

"No you weren't." Said Jamie. "That's about the fifth time you've suggested it. Lets do it."

"Alright." Agreed Caitie. "Lets do it." She was smiling and it was one of those smiles that didn't just stop at her mouth, it lit up her whole face. "When?"

"As soon as possible. The day after Christmas." Suggested Jamie. 

Caitie leaned in to kiss him. "Love you Jamie." She whispered when they broke apart. 

"What are we going to tell everyone though. Our friends, your brothers and sisters, Kassie, they'll all be upset that they weren't there." 

"Who cares if they don't see us actually get married. Every single time I've imagined anything with you I've skipped the wedding and gone straight to the house with the white picket fence and all of that. The important part is being married, not getting married."

"We're really gonna do this?" Asked Jamie sounding happier than he'd been in a long time.

"Yeah, we are." She kissed him again.

***

"Lets go or a walk." Suggested Tyler, slipping his arms around her waist.

"It's freezing outside." She protested.

"So?"

"It's snowing out!" She tried again.

"Hence the walk."

"It's almost midnight! And we're in pyjamas."

"Will you stop protesting? You know I'm going to convince you to go so lets just save ourselves the time and you can agree right now." He handed her a jacket and she wrapped it around herself. Conceding defeat, she slipped her hand into his.

"Everyone around here really goes all out on the Christmas lights, don't they?" She asked. The entire street was lit up with lights of every color possible, even the non-typical Christmas colors. The lights were not limited to the houses either, they were in the trees too. And not to mention the wire reindeer and Santas that were in the front yards (with more lights of course.) 

"Yeah, I guess so." He agreed. The neighborhood lights had always been one of his favorite parts of the holiday season. And his old neighborhood never disappointed. The snow was coming down harder now and the flakes were sticking to Melissa's hair. 

"You ready to go in now?" She asked, they were almost back to the house now.

"Yeah." Agreed Tyler. He was getting cold now. Inside, he heated up some water to make cocoa for the two of them.

"Do you want me to help set out the presents from Santa?" She asked as he poured hot water into her mug. They had a whole bunch for Lindsey.

"My mom wants to do it. I think she misses having a kid here." They drank their cocoa in a comfortable silence, watching the snow fall in the streetlights.

"Lets go to bed. Lindsey's going to be up in a few hours." Suggested Melissa looking at the clock."

"She only went to bed a few hours ago." Protested Tyler.

"Did you ever sleep in on Christmas morning when you were her age?"

"Right." He realized that Lindsey would probably be up in a few hours and bouncing around and have way too much energy. And that would be before she ate any sugar, which there was bound to be plenty of.

"Love you, Ty." Mumbled Melissa a little later, her voice thick with sleep. Tyler wasn't sure if he'd heard her right, but took a chance anyway.

"Love you too." He slowly leaned over to brushed his lips against her forehead. The feather light touch of her fingers finding his was a sign he'd made the right decision.

***

Val looked out her bedroom window, serenely watching the Christmas lights dance and twinkle on their neighbors house and the streetlights illuminating the otherwise dark street. She watched the snow flakes flutter down from the sky and melt immediately after hitting the ground. It was still too warm in Kingsport for the snow to stick around. Kain had loved the snow. It wasn't Christmas without it. It wasn't until just now she'd realized how beautiful the flakes looked as they were falling, illuminated in the streetlights.

"Kain." She whispered just in case he happened to be listening. Her hand unconsciously rested on her stomach. "Your son and I are going to be okay soon, love you. Merry Christmas." 

__

The End

****

Hey everyone, it was a great ride that's lasted a long time. It stared November 18th 2001 and it's coming to and end on January 10th 2004. That's like two years. In the words of Col. Jack O'Neill, "I guess this is part where I say something profound. . . Nope, nothing comes to mind."

I'd love to leave you with a famous crazy Author's Note, but, well, I don't have much to say. Leave a review and an E-mail address and I'll get back to you. And don't forget to look for more stuff.

Keep on writing.


End file.
